Should've listened
by Stories foreva
Summary: Lilly runs into trouble during patrols. Who saves her? Will she be okay? And did she break a promise to a certain Marauder?And what did a certain rat have to do with it?Faced with many troubles, will James and Lily possibly be able to make it through this dark time? Seventh year and after.. JP/LE, SB/OC(later chapters), Frank and Alice Longbottom
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. These wonderful characters belong to b J.K Rowling. **

Lilly Evans was patrolling the halls, by herself. She _**had **_ tried to find a substitute to take James's place. Honest. Okay, one person. She had asked Remus, but he had gotten uncomfortable and had said he couldn't do it. _Marauder buisness. _Lily thought. And besides, James wouldn't find out. Hopefully, anyway. Lilly remembered the look on James's face, and shuddered.

" Hey Lilly!" James called.."

Lilly swung around to let him catch up. " What do you need?" Lilly said warmly.

James smilied his brilliant smile at her. "Uh, I'm busy on Friday. I know we're susposed to do patrols, so do you think you can find another person to do patrols with?"

" Of course I can. No problem. Have fun!"Lilly said, a little downcast at the thought of having to do patrols without James. She had begun to really like James, and they always had a good time during patrols.

" Promise me." James ordered, his easy going glint in his eyes gone, replaced by an intensity that made Lilly want to step back.

" Seriously?" Lilly asked, a little nervous etching in her voice.

"Humour me." James said seriously.

Lilly sighed. "I promise."

Lilly sighed. She had started patrols late because she had lost track of time studying. The castle's halls were dark, striking a spooky mood. Lilly shuddered. At least she hadn't seen any sign of life. Lilly turned another corner, and was instantly picked kicked, hopefully to catch her attacker. She struggled,but her attacker's grip didn't lessen. Then, she did the last possible thing. She screamed.

James Potter walked quietly through the halls when her heard a loud, ear splitting scream. His hand instinctively flew to his pocket, snatching the Marauder's Map. He searched for the source, and once found, sprinted threw the hallway. _Please don't let me be too late. _

Lilly was thrown into an empty classroom. She hit the ground with a _thud _ and she moaned in pain. Avery and Mulciber walked in after.

" Look who decided to show up. A little late aren't you?" Avery sneered.

Mulciber leaned down and tied and gagged Lilly, grabbing her wand in the process.

" I don't know why you bother. Our source says Potter is in his dorm." Avery said.

" I don't trust our source." Mulciber hissed.

"Well she oughta know." Avery sneered.

Mulciber smirked and untied the gag. " Where's Potter?"

" I don't know!" Lilly cried.

Mulciber laughed gleefully. " Are you sure?"

" Yes!"

" I don't believe you. Crucio!" '

Lilly screamed as a unbearable pain overwelmed her body.

Avery smirked as Mulciber laughed again. " Scream Mudblood. No one will here you."

Mulciber grabbed Lilly's hair and made her look at him. "Now, where is Potter?"

" I don't know!" Lilly screamed.

The door opened, and a short, fat man walked in.

Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am not J.K Rowling. Sigh. **

Lilly saw him and breathed a sigh of relief.

Avery laughed. "She thinks he will help her."

Lilly's face paled.

"He's back at the dorm. " Peter squeked.

The last hope in Lilly's body evaporated. James would think Lilly had gone to sleep.

Mulciber smirked. "Crucio!"

Lilly's screams were weaker this time.

James followed Lilly's screams, which her knew would lead him to an abandoned classroom. The door was open, and James pulled his wand out. He crept quietly to the door, and them leaped into the classroom. He quickly stunned Avery, who fell to the ground. Mulciber tried to disarm him, which James shot a shield charm and the spell ricocheted off the shield and hit Mulciber. Lilly's wand and Mulciber's wand flew to James. James pocketed both of them whem he became aware of spells still being shot at him. He looked up slowly, and almost fell back with surprise. His friend, Peter, was trying to fight him. James quickly stunned Mulciber. The shock evaporated, and was replaced by anger.

" How dare you? You call yourself a Marauder? You're a coward and a dementors can have you!" James roared. Peter shrunk back at the word dementor.

" Oh, James, please? I'm threatened me! I was scared. Lilly would understand." Peter squeked.

" They used an Unforgiveable! I heard! And you watched, just watched. You don't deserve to be called a Gryffindor. Or a Marauder."

Peter winced, then transformed into a rat and tried to run away. James stunned him, then grabbed the two way mirror out of his pocket.

" Sirius. Sirius!PADFOOT!" James hissed angrily.

Sirius appeared in the mirror, glaring at him.

" What do you want? Oh, wait. Have you seen Peter?" Sirius asked irritadedly.

" Unfortunately, I have. Get down here now. Our planning abandoned classroom. " James said quickly.

Sirius sensed his urgency and didn't ask any questions. James stuck the mirror in his pocket, and turned to Lilly. His heart stopped. Her hair was a mess, and she looked really weak.

" Wormtail= rat." Lilly said quietly, clearly thinking. " Padfoot= dog, obviously. Was tonight a full moon?"

James nodded quickly.

" That makes sense. Remus is a werewolf. Hmm, why didn't I think of that? Anyways, Prongs is a little harder, but your patronus is a stag, meaning your animagus form is a stag."

James glanced around the room. " Right now, that's the thing you're thinking of?"

Lilly smilied sheepishly. " I guess. I mean... actually I'll show you. Can you give me my wand? "

James tossed the wand to her.

She stood up, focusing hard, and then "Expecto Patronum!"

Out shot a silver, beautiful doe.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own these characters.**

The patronus took the last of Lilly's energy. She started to fall back, but James caught her. He picked her up, and she out her head on his shoulder.

" Do you know what this means?" James whispered excitedly.

Lilly nodded into James's robes. James let out a happy "yeah."

"Lils, would you be my girlfriend?" James asked nervously.

Lilly looked up at him. " Yes, James."

James smilied and kissed the top of her head. She rested her head back down on James's shoulder. James gazed at Lilly lovingly.

Someone cleared their throat. James turned to glare at Sirius, who was staring at Peter worriedly.

" Uh, Prongs, why is Peter, in rat mode, while Lilly Flower is around, with a bunch of Slyhterins ,stunned?"

James's smile turned into an angry frown. "He was helping the Death Eaters. "

" James, that is a very serious accusation. Are you sure?"Sirius asked.

" Lils, could you recall for Sirius what happened?" James asked softly.

Lilly nodded. " I was doing patrols..."

"Wait a second." Sirius interrupted. " You were doing patrols _alone?"_

Lilly sighed. "Yes. Now don't interrupt. I was doing patrols, when I was picked up and held against my will and brought here. Then they bound me and asked where James was. I said I didn't know a-a-aa-and they used crucio. After they asked again,and I said I didn't know. Then Peter came in, and I was hopeful. Avery happily greeted him, and sneered at me about thinking Peter wouldn't help me, and then Peter told them that James was up in the dorm. Then they used crucio again. Peter suggested taking off the bounds so they could watch me move in pain. Then they kept..." Lilly couldn't go on. She started sobbing into James's 's eyes hardened; Lilly was like a sister to him.

James calmed her down, and she finished her story. " They kept using Crucio. Avery said that the Dark Lord would follow through with his plan for me, and then he had promised him that they could do what ever with me."

Sirius glared at the rat. " We should change him and then get Dumbledore."

" What do you need me for?" Said a voice, coming from the entrance of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own these characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sirius and James swung around to face him.

" Hello Professor Dumbledore." James greeted.

" Mr. Potter . Mr. Black. Miss Evans. " Dumbledore greeted. " Ah,it is as I suspected. I never thought you would be able to do it, Mr. Potter,

Animagus. Well, don't worry, I won't tell the ministry. But would you please tell me why these three are Stunned?"

James quickly told the same story Lilly had just told.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "Yes, I'm afraid I will have to expell them. An unforgivable. Dear Merlin. Mr. Potter, will you bring Miss Evans to the hospital wing. I dare say Madam Pomfrey will need to work on her right away, before she goes into shock. Mr. Black, if you could, could you help me bring these three up to my office.

James hurried off to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey questioned him, and then set to work on Lilly, not even trying to have James leave. James watched Lilly intently, noticing if she made just a small, slight move. Eventually, Madam Pomfrey left, leaving James to his worries. James noticed Remus in the bed next to Lilly, and quickly checked to see if he was awake. He wasn't, and James took a vigil in between both beds. _What will I say to Moony?I need to make sure he doesn't think it's his fault. Merlin knows how Moony always turns anything bad into his fault, but he does. The Slytherins obviously were just waiting for the right time. What was Lilly thinking? _

James was interrupted from his thinking by the hospital wing doors being sprung open, and Sirius entered quickly, looking anxiuosly around. James waved towards him, ans Sirius came to sit by him. Madam Pomfrey bit her lip and muttered something under her breath.

"How is she?" Sirius asked.

" Madam Pomfrey says after a long rest she'll be fine. Says she must have been a strong girl, though, because most people are driven to insanity by that amount of pain. Also said I got her here just in time. Shock was about to set in. " James said, anger and despair flowing through his words.

Sirius took that in and thought about what James had just said. When he finally started to speak, he said the words slowly. " James you can't blame yourself. Peter would have found someway to get you away from Lilly. Voldemort must want her pretty bad for something. The Junior Death Eaters would have tried everything to bring Lily to him. "

James shook his head stubbornly. "What if I would've been a minute later? Madam Pomfrey said one more Crucio would have put her over the edge. I was so close to losing her, still am if something goes wrong now. A simple cold could kill her now, Padfoot."

Sirius gazed at him confidently. " Or a Slytherin could sabotage her recovery. But with you here, would they dare? And besides, they needed her alive. They would've had to stop."

" I'm not sure they knew how close she was to death. They are Slytherins."

Sirius chuckled. "True. How mad Voldemort would have been."

"Padfoot? Prongs?" Remus said from the other side of the curtain.

James and Sirius jumped up, James a little hesitant. Remus had a look of surprise on his face.

" What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

James and Sirius looked at each other, wondering what they should say.

"Well, we have something to tell you, and you aren't going to be happy." Sirius started.

" What? Who's over there?" Remus asked.

"Well that's what we are going to tell you about. So..."

"Lily." James said.

Remus looked at James steadily. " This isn't funny. Lilly getting hurt would be horrible."

"It is. Lilly is on the other side of that corner." James said.

Remus continued to look at him, and then he tried to get up. Sirius and James held him down, until finally he stopped, looking quite dismayed. " I hurt her didn't I? They should kill me. It is all my fault. Maybe werewolf seperation is a good idea. I can't believe it. I..."

" You did not hurt Lily." James interrupted.

" Where's Peter? I killed him, didn't I?" Remus asked.

" Peter is a death eater." Sirius said angrily.

* * *

**Well, how will Remus take it? Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters**

* * *

Remus looked at James and Sirius, and then sighed. " That makes sense."

"What? That's it?" James asked.

"What do you mean ' that makes sense.' ?" Sirius questioned.

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, I walked in on Peter suposedly being bullied by Avery and Mulciber. I was about to hex them, when Peter pulled me away. He said if I hexed them, he would just be a bigger target. But I never actually saw Avery touch Peter. I had interrupted them just standing there. I had assumed that they had heard me coming. I had the Maurader's map, so I had just decided to check to see if he was okay. I knew Prongs was doing head buisness with Lilly, and that Padfoot had plans to meet with some girl. I think it was Marlene. And then I saw that Avery and Mulciber were with Peter and I wen to help him. I had thought it was wierd that Peter was not yelling for help, but he wouldn't have been wanting to draw attention to himself when he was planning, would he?"

James thought that over, and was about to say something, when he heard Lily groan from the other side of the curtain. James stood up and hurried to go check on her.

Lilly was awake, and was surveying the room.

" Lils." James greeted her quietly as he sat down beside her. She looked at him surprised.

" What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Lily questioned.

James smiled wryly. " Do you think I could sleep?"

Lily shook her head at him. "You shouldn't worry."

James narrowed his eyes. " You shouldn't get yourself in trouble."

"Like I try."

" Well, you didn't do the best to prevent it."

Lily looked at him expectantly. "I know you want to lecture me. And I deserve it. Get it out."

James sighed. "I do actually, but I will wait until you are better."

Lily listened to him and went to sleep, and James kissed her on the forehead and went back to Moony.

Sirius was telling Remus what had happened. Remus was watching in finished, and Remus just stared at the ceiling.

" Moony, I swear if you say it is your fault, you will never be able to speak a word again." James threatened.

" But..."

"Moony, if it is anyone's fault, it is mine." James interrupted.

" It's not your fault."

James spun around. "Lily!"

Lily smilied weakly. "Hi."

"I believe I can say I have saw you better, Lily." Remus greeted her.

" You too, Remus."

" Lils, shouldn't you be lying down? " James asked worriedly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Madam Pomfrey said I could get up and walk around as long as I don't tire myself."

James rushed over to her and put his arm around her protectively. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling his warmth.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Lily stared at the ceiling, very bored. She was the only person in the hospital wing; Remus had left a couple of days ago. She had been in the hospital wing for a whole week now, and was extremely bored. James would come when ever he wasn't in class. Dumbledore excused him from one class each day. Lilly sighed. All of her friends had come to visit, but her boredom didn't cease.

Madam Pomfrey glanced at her. "Miss Evans, I will check on you this evening. You may leave for now."

Lily happily jumped off the cot and hurried out the door. She rushed along the hallways and almost ran to the head dorm. She quickly told the potrait the password her and James had decided on. James wasn't in the common room, which ment he was still in his room. She could hear him talking to someone. She heard Sirius and Remus.

Lilly sat down on the couch, hoping to surprise James when he came out. She glanced around the common room. James had kept the common room pretty clean. A few pieces of parchment were scattered on the end table. Lilly grabbed them and looked through them. Most of them were Charms notes that James had taken for her. Lily put those notes to the side and glanced at the others. They had little doodles and hearts drew all over. A couple said_ Lilly+ James= Forever. _

Another said _Please be ok Lils. _ Lily laughed. Of course James would think about her during all his classes. Lily set the notes back on the table and grabbed her potion book that she had set their last Friday. She tried to read, but couldn't concentrate. She entertained herself by counting how many times the fire crackled, when she heard the boys coming down the steps. She laid back on the couch playing with her hair.

" I need to go see Lily." James called.

Sirius was coming down the steps after him. "I swear you're going to sufffocate that girl. When are you going to talk to her about the promise?"

"When she is out of the hospital wing." Remus called. "At least."

James came down the last step and was about to grab his notes when he finally noticed Lilly.

" Lils!" James exclaimed.

Sirius and Remus must have heard him, because they started running down the steps. Sirius appeared first and gave her a bear hug. I finally got him to let go, and I hugged Remus. Remus patted me on the back and let go. James was standing at the edge of the room. Lily got up and went to him.

"Madam Pomfrey said I could leave for the day. She said I had to come back to get checked at the end of the day." Lilly said as she hugged James.

" I was wondering when you would remember me." James whispered in her ear.

" I was saving the best for last." She whispered back.

He bent down, his lips a couple of inches away from hers. " May I?"

Lily nodded, and he kissed her. Lily closed her eyes, feeling completely safe in James's strong arms. She put her arms around his neck.

Sirius cleared his throat, but James just waved him away. Lily could hear Sirius complaining, but she didn't care.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**_


	7. Chapter 7

James had his arm around Lily as they walked into the great hall. Lily blushed as she saw everyone was looking at her. Only Lily's friends and James's friends knew that Lily and James were dating.

Everyone's eyes were focused on them. Most of the girls were glaring at Lilly. Snape was watching Lily and James with cold eyes.

James whispered a spell and raised his hand.

" Can I have your attention please?" James asked, his voice had been made louder so everyone could hear.

" I would like to introduce my girlfriend, Miss Lily Evans, who hasn't been able to grace you people with her wonderful presence all week. My fellow head, Lily Evans!" He grabbed Lily's hand and raised it in the air above her head. Dumbledore was watching with amusement in his eyes. McGonagall was watching intently. Slughorn was watching with a small smile.

Sirius stepped up next to them, holding his hands above his head, nodding at the girls who were screaming his name. Lily rolled her eyes.

" Please applaud for our new couple, Lily Flower and Prongs!" Sirius yelled.

Lily turned even more red. James smilied reassurringly and found her hand and squeezed it gently.

The Hall erupted in clapping, even the girls. Sirius Black had asked them to.

Sirius ran off, waving his arms in the air.

" Like that isn't noticeable." James muttered quietly.

" Hmmm?" Lily asked.

James shook himself, and then smilied at her. " Nothing, Love, nothing. "

Lily raised her eyebrows, and James contiuned to smile at her.

Ba..BOOM.

Lily jumped. It sounded like a canon firing.

Mist swirled into the hall, spreading around the whole room so no one could see. James scooped Lily up in her arms and carried her, bridal style, through the hall confidently.

James jumped onto a bench and stepped onto the table. Lily thought she could hear Alice behind her.

James whistled softly, and the mist started to clear. Remus and Sirius were walking confidently towards them, a full out smirk on Sirius and Remus's lips were turned up slightly. Remus walked past to the end of the Gryffindor table, and Sirius nodded at James and walked to the other end of the table. Lily noticed that mist still hung around her and James. Remus nodded at Sirius, and they began whispering to theirselves, deep in concentration.

The mist began to fade, and bright lights shot out of the two Marauders wands. The light tflew across the table, and then stopped when it got to Lily and James. The light then sprang up circling James and Lily, then it stopped.

Whispers flew through the Great Hall.

Awws and oohs were said from all around.

The lights had made a heart around Lily and James.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Author Note: Thanks for the wonderful reviews.**

* * *

Lily walked uneasily through the hallways, glancing behind every few seconds. She was always uneasy in the halls now days. For the first week after she had gotten out of the hospital wing, people had never left her side. But when the week had ended, people had started to go back to their normal routines.

It didn't help she was avoiding the Marauders. James had been his normal, funny self for awhile. But then he had sought her out to talk to her about the attack and the promise she had broke. Lily had told him she had homework to do, and had basically ran away. Sirius had tried to talk to her too, but lucklily Snape had started to walk towards her, and she had hurried away, telling Sirius she didn't want to see him. Sirius had understood, and had told her he would talk to her later. Remus hadn't tried yet, but Lily knew he would.

Lily didn't tell her friends about her fear of walking alone in the hallways. At moments, she wanted to tell James, he would walk with her, she knew. But that would be asking for the discussion she had so far managed to avoid.

So she was alone. She held her wand out in front of her, and walked through the halls quickly. She was walking so quickly that she had almost ran into a group of girls. A tall, pretty haired blond turned to glare at her.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood." The girl spat. Rachel. Rachel used to be really nice to her. But ever since the news about her dating James had spread, Rachel had started to be very mean to Lily. She constantly was calling her names, and encouraged others to hate Lily and torment her.

Lily ducked her head and walked around them, when a brunette grabbed her arm and pushed her into a wall. Lily slammed into the wall, and slid down to sit against it. The group of girls giggled. Lily put her head in her hands to hide her tears. Tears were streaming down her face. The girls spat insults at her.

" Is something wrong here?" A voice rumbled from behind the girls. The girls spun around to face the voice.

Lily looked up to see James and Sirius standing over them. James was frowning at all of them, where Sirius looked astounded.

" 40 points from Ravenclaw for tormenting the head girl. Now go." James ordered, his eyes glaring at them.

Lily wiped the tears from her eyes and looked away. James sat down next to her, looking intently at her.

Sirius watched the girls go. " Miss Flower, I'm going to go out on a limb here, and say that they are jealous."

James put his arm around Lily, and brought her close to him. " Lily, how long has that been going on?"

"Since they found out." Lily whispered.

"You should've told me. " James whispered in her ear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor will I ever be.**

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Lily closed her Potions text book and set it to the side. She neatly set her essay on her pile of homework that was finished. Her hand hurt from writing, and her her quill needed to be replaced. She heard the portrait open, and James stepped in. The head's dorm was cluttered with books and pieces of walked over to her and sat down beside her, rubbing her back. Lily smilied slightly, but didn't look up.

"Uh, Lils?" James asked.

" Hmm?"

" We need to talk."

Lily's smile fell. After James had found Lily in tears, he hadn't tried to talk to her. He walked by her in the hallways, sat by her at lunch, and sat with her in the library, but he never tried to engage in conservation. He knew she had needed him, and he had been their. Sirius kept silent, at James's request. Sirius would often come and hang out in the Head's dorm, but he never tried to talk to Lily. They knew she had needed the silence and the time. James was always by her in the hallways, to stop any jealous girls from trying to harm her. Lily never had to tell him about her unease in the hallways.

Lily knew she should have expected it. She had been hoping he would have forgot. But he was James Potter, who didn't forget.

Lily decided to keep working, and hope he would decide to talk to her later. She grabbed a new piece of parchment, and began her Charms essay. James watched her intently.

" Lily, we need to talk." He repeated. a little fierce.

Lily dipped her quill in ink and began writing. She heard James sigh tiredly, and tried to pretend she hadn't heard him.

"Lily!" James snapped.

Lily continued writing, dipping her quill in ink again.

James quickly grabbed the quill from her hand and set it beside him so Lily couldn't reach it.

Lily looked up angrily. "Give me back my quill Potter."

James shook his head, a mixture of anger in hurt shown in his face. "Lily, we need to talk."

" Potter, and I need to do homework. GIVE ME BACK MY QUILL." Lily snarled, her voice rising. She jumped up angrily.

James stood up so they were facing each other, grabbing her wand off the table.

" What are you doing with my wand? Give it to me!" Lily yelled.

James slipped her wand in his robes, not even flinching as Lily yelled at him.

Lily couldn't say anything else, because the potrait opened, and Alice stepped in. She was smiling gleefully.

" Lily, I need to talk to ! I have something to tell you!" Alice yelled happily.

She grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her out the potrait door, saying hi and bye to James as she went. Lily heard James mutter something, and he swirled around and marched up to his room. Lily watched him sadly.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Alice dragged her to the Gyffindor common room, and after saying hi to Frank, who also looked happy, up to the girl dormitory. Dorcas, Mary, Marlene, and Emmeline were sitting in there, waiting patiently.

"Finally!" Dorcas greeted them.

" Alice are you going to tell us?" Emmaline asked.

" Okay. Well, you know how I had a date with Frank?"

"Yes." The girls chimed.

" Well he proposed!"

The girls congratulated her. Each girl gave Alice a hug excitedly, and then left, leaving Alice and Lily alone.

"Congrads, Ali." Lily said warmly.

" Thanks Lily. Will you be my maid of honor?" Alice asked.

Lily nodded, and then Alice launched into all the details of how he proposed, leaving Lily to think of James.

James ran his hand through his hair angrily, as he sat on his bed. He took out his two way mirror, and said softly, " Padfoot."

Sirius appeared in the mirror, surprised. "Aren't you susposed to be talking to Lily? "

"I am, but Alice had horrible timing and came to get her to tell her some big news."

" Ah, I heard that she had big news. Lily is her best friend."

" What is the news?"

" Frank proposed to her on their date. "

James nodded. " That means she'll be in the Gryffindor tower."

"Do you want me to go wait down it the common room?"

" Yes. I'll be there in a bit."

James pocketed the mirror and jumped off his bed. He ran out the door and down the stairs. He swung the potrait open.

Lily started down the steps that led to the girls dormitory, thinking about James. She neared the end of the steps when she realized that James was right in front of her. She jumped backwards, almost falling. James caught her.

" James!" Lily said in surprise.

James picked her up. "Uh, Lily we need to talk. "

Lily sighed. There was no way she could get out of it now. Lily nodded and put her head on his shoulder. James easily opened the portrait and stepped out. He set Lily on the ground after the portrait closed. James grabbed her arm and pulled her through the hallway.

"James." Lily pleaded.

James didn't say anything, just tightened his grip.

" James!" Lily pleaded, a little pain in her voice.

James tightened his grip.

Lily winced. "James!" She wailed.

James stopped, as if he had just heard her. He turned around slowly.

Lily could tell he had a mixture of many feelings going through him.

" James, I promise I will talk to you. Just let go." Lily pleaded.

James shook his head. " I don't think we can do that. A broken promise is what got us into this mess."

Lily looked lost, than tried to pull out of his grasp. James was taken by surprise and Lily managed to get away easily. Lily backed away slowly her eyes watching James. James sighed.

" Lily, what if I carried you?"

Lily nodded, and approached him slowly. James stepped forward and picked her up. Lily rested her head on his shoulder again. James started walking again and he reached the Head's Dorm in no time. James gave the password, and stepped in . Lily jumped down and walked over to the couch and sat down, and James joined her.

Lily took a deep breath.

" I'm ready." Lily whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Why didn't you get a partner for patrols?" James asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

" I asked Remus! I just..uh.. .didn't get around to asking anyone else."

"I had you make promise for a reason, Lily."

" I know James. I just didn't think..."

" Obviously. Lily, do you know how worried I was about you? What if your partner didn't show up? What if you got hurt anyway? What if your partner decided to split up? These are just a few of the questions that ran through my head. And then I find out you, didn't even get a partner!"

" James, please! Listen to me! I didn't think anyone would know I didn't have a partner. If Peter hadn't told, they wouldn't have found out. I didn't think anyone would try anything under Professor Dumbledore's nose!"

James sighed. "You don't know how worried I was, Lily."

"I didn't mean to worry you James."

"Lily, I almost lost you." James said sadly.

" But you didn't. I'm fine, James."

James jumped up. " . NOT. FINE! You think I don't notice Lily? You jump at anythng that surprises you. You have nightmares. You hate walking alone, because you think you're powerless. And it's all my fault."

"James!"

" It is."

"It isn't James. I should've found someone to do patrols with. Please James? Don't blame yourself."

James turned around and walked toward the fireplace, looking at it closely. "You will keep your promises?"

Lily jumped off the couch and walked up to him. " Of course, James."

" Then will you promise me to try to keep yourself out of trouble?"

Lily looked at the ground. "What does that include?"

" I assume if I say no fighting Death Eaters, you'll probably say no, I assume?"

"Yes, James."

" Then, don't fight alone. Don't try to be a hero. Use protective measures. "

Lily looked up. " That seems fair..."

James looked up.

" ... if you agree to the same."

James smilied. "I Promise. But if you are in danger, the promise won't matter anymore."

" You mean, if I, say, get kidnapped, you'll throw all safety out the window?"

"Pretty much."

"Well the feeling is mutual. I promise, James."

" Lily, you better not die for me."

" James, I won't die for you. I'll die with you."

James turned to face her, a huge smile on his face. " Are you saying that you love me?"

Lily blushed. " Well, yes. I love you James Potter."

"Well, Lily Evans, I love you."

With that, James pulled her towards him, and their lips met. Lily put her arms around his neck, and James put his arms around her back, pulling her close to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Lily opened her eyes as sun shone in her dorm. She rubbed her eyes, and propped herself up with her elbows. She blinked, then she remembered something.

Graduation.

She jumped up, quickly grabbing her graduation robes. She pulled on her bath robes over her shorts and t-shirt, grabbed her wand and stuffed it in her robes,and rushed down the stairs. She almost ran into James, who had already changed into his robes. Lily nodded at him and walked quickly towards the bathroom.

" Morning Lovely Lily!" James called after her.

Lily muttered something that sounded like morning.

She showered, then did her hair. Her red hair gleamed under the the light, and she looked at it, dismayed. She slipped her robes on, and studied her hair. Why did it have to be so red?

"Lily?Lily, are you done?" James asked softly.

"Yes." Lily choked.

James opened the door slowly and stepped in. " Oh hun. What's wrong?"

" My hair!"

"Lils, you look beautiful. Your hair looks amazing."

" Its too red."

" Lily, it looks as it usually does. You look perfect."

Lily looked at him. "But I look like a walking Christmas."

"As long as you are my walking Christmas, I don't care."

Lily smiled at him. "I really look okay?"

" Better. By the way, Happy six month aniversary." James said, pulling out a straw. He set it on the vanity and muttered something. The straw transfigured into a lily. Lily picked it up.

" Beautiful. Thank you James."

Lily leaned in and kissed him.

James picked up Lily and spun her around. Lily laughed, and James grinned.

"Prongs! Flower! Stop snogging and join us with your presence. "

" Black! Go away." Lily yelled.

"Moony, they don't have time for us anymore." Sirius pouted.

"Oh shut it Black." Alice said as she stepped in through he potrait door.

"Yes, shut it." Marlene agreed.

James scowled and dragged Lily out of the bathroom. Lily grabbed James's head boy badge that he had set on the vanity the night before. Sirius, Remus, Alice and Marlene were waiting for them, all wearing their Granduation robes. Lily passed James his badge, and he snatched hers off the stand by the couch. James pinned hers on her robes, and Lily took his and pinned it on his robes. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. James spun her around, and he found her hand. She smiled at him.

" Ready?" Remus asked.

" Yes."

They walked down to breakfest together, Frank joining them on the way. Alice laced her fingers with his, they waited outside the Great Hall. Dorcas, Emmeline, and Mary joined them soon, and Sirius nodded at them.

" Here's the plan. Dorcas and Mary will go in first, remember to hold hands. Then they will move over, and Remus and Emmeline will go in. Then Frank, Alice, Marleene, and of course me, will go in. Then finally, Flower and Prongs will go in. Everyone remember to hold hands. Remus and Emmeline will split, and Emmeline will go to where Mary and Dorcas are standing, and Remus will place himself on the other side of the line. Same thing for the next people. Marleen will go first to the line, and then Alice. Frank will go behind Remus, and I will go in front of him. Then. Lily and James will come in, and we will all hold hands, because it will look more united. Then the fireworks will go off, and the words " Gryffindors are here" will go over our heads. We have to go in with a smash!"

Lily rolled her eyes.

" Well,you made him do his prank yesterday instead of today, Lils. He will want some type of smash, as he calls it. " James reminded her.

" I suspose."

Dorcas and Mary went in like planned, and then Remus and Emmeline. Alice nodded at Sirius, and her and Frank went in, closely followed by Sirius and Marlene.

James gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and they walked slowly towards the Great Hall.

The order was like Sirius had planned, and once Lily and James walked it in, Alice grabbed Lily's hand and Sirius grabbed James's.

Ba Boom.

Fireworks flew over their heads, and the words Sirius had promised were there. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor clapped, but the Slytherins glared at them. Boos arrupted from their table, and Sirius shot a quick spell that made impossiible to do anything but praise them. Most of them covered their mouths with their hands, horrified. Lily gave Sirius a quick glare, but after he gave her is puppy dog face she gave in and smilied. Professor Dumbledore nodded at them and gave them a thumbs up when Professor McGonagall wasn't looking. She tried to keep a strict face like Lily had, but she too soon burst out in a smile. Actually, almost everyone in the Great hall was smiling, except for the Slytherins. Snape was looking rather unhappy as he glanced at Lily, and Wilkes looked blood thirsty. Professor Slughorn was watching in dismay at his house, then turned to smile at his favorite student.

James and Lily held their hands above their head, and the rest the line did the same. Sirius motioned for Frank to bow, which he did, and it wen through the line. Lily saw Remus roll his eyes before he bowed.

Sirius snapped his fingers, and the chain broke up. James let go of LIly's hand, and Lily shot him a puzzled look. Sirius walked quickly out of the Great Hall, and reappeared holding four brooms. He tossed one to James, who acceped his without question. Frank and Remus shook their heads. Sirius argued with them, until they accepted the brooms. Lily, who now had a good idea what was going on, motioned to Alice to go to the Gryffindor table. Lily and Alice crept towards the table, and Mary and Dorcas followed. Emmeline glanced at the boys, and then followed, pulling Marlene with her.

James took off, going straight to the ceiling. He hovered there, while Sirius took off and zoomed through the hall. Remus and Frank took off and each took a side of the Great Hall. Frank flew up suddenly, and joined James at the ceiling. Remus flew towards Sirius, and then they too went to the ceiling.

Lily thought she saw Marlene walk towards the entrance, but shook the thought away. She grabbed a piece of bacon and began to eat. She saw James dart towards the Gryffindor table, and move over so that the Marauders and Frank could sit. James however, didn't land.

All of sudden, Lily was in the air behind James.

"JAMES POTTER PUT ME DOWN!" Lily screamed.

" No can do Lils. I told Sirius you wouldn't like this, and he just said i'm whipped."

" Well you can tell Sirius Black that if he doesn't let me get down, I will make sure that he won't be able to.."

" What won't I be able to do?" Sirius asked as he flew up to winked at Lily, which just made her madder.

" You won't be able to stand straight for the rest of your life. And,I' ll make sure to cut all your hair of when your sleeping, then put a spell on it that will make sure it never grows back. Never." Lily threatened.

Sirius gulped. " Now Lily, no reason to be rash."

"I'll.."

Marlene flew up to them, onher own broom. " Sirius, aren't you susposed to be picking up Mary? What are you doing here?"

"Lily over here doesn't want to cooperate."

Marlene turned to Lily. "Ah Liy, please?"

" You're in on this too? No, I will not cooperate. Everyone of you know I hate brooms, and hae attracting so much attention."

Frank and Alice flew up to them. "This isn't the plan. I did my part, shouldn't Sirius do his?" Frank asked.

"Alice, you too?" Lily asked angrily.

" I knew nothing Lily, but it isn't that bad. Your riding with the quidditch captain! You'll be fine."

James turned on his broom. "Yeah Lils. Don't you trust me?"

" I trust you fine. I don't trust this piece of wood and straw." Lily retorted.

Remus flew up, with Emmeline on his broom. Dorcas flew after them, on her own broom.

"Sirius go." James ordered.

Sirius swooped down, and helped Mary on his broom.

" Please Lils? Just a couple times around the Hall and then out the doors. I was the quidditch captain. You' ll be fine." James pleaded.

Lily glared at them,then sighed. "Fine, Potter. You owe be big time."

James winced at being called his surname. "Okay. Everyone, places. Lils, hold on to my waist so you don't fall off."

Lily did as he asked angrily. "Evans to you right now, Potter."

" I am not losing progress. Your name is Lily, and I'm your boyfriend, so i'm going to call you Lils."

"Potter!"

"James." James corrected.

Sirius flew straight up, making Mary hold on for dear life. He flew all the way up to the ceiling, hovered their, then darted down. He flew over the heads of the students and out the Great Halls doors.

Remus and Emmeline and Marlene flew through the doors. James flew around the room, while Dorcas flew down from the ceiling. She exited on broom, leaving James and Lily. James stopped at the end of the Hall. Everyone watched him. After thirty seconds, he started moving slowly towards the exit. He sped up easily, and flew out faster then any of the others. The Hall erupted into applause as James flew out. James landed gently, and he turned to look at Lily.

" What do you think?" He asked.

Lily shook her head at him. "You know I hate heights."

"I know Lils, but I would never let anything bad happen to you."

Lily smilied. " I don't like flying. But I guess if I have to fly, i'd rather fly with you."

James grinned. " Then, will you fly with me on our next date?"

" I'd love to." Lily laughed.

James jumped off the broom and picked her up and swung her around, smiling gleefully. Sirius clapped his hands.

" I'm a miracle worker!" Sirius proclaimed.

Everyone laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Lily Evans." Professor Dumbledore called.

Lily hurried forward. Professor McGonagall handed her a piece of parchement, and Lily shook Professor Dumbledore's hand and Professor McGonagall gave her a smile, tears appearing at the corner of her eyes.

"Lily Evans, Former Head Girl!" Professor Dumbledore called.

Lily hurried away. James, who hadn't got his diploma yet, beamed at her. Sirius gave her a hug, for he had been almost first to graduate.

They went through the list, with each person joining them. Alice hugged Lily, beaming, and skipped off to wait for Frank. Then came Frank, then Remus, Marlene,and Mary.

" James Potter." Dumbledore called. James walked swiftly towards Dumbledore and shook his hand, than took the diploma from Professor McGonagall and shook her hand. She quickly rubbed the tears from her eyes, and nodded at him.

" Please try to stay out of trouble Potter." She told him, and he chuckled.

" Will do. Lily might be a bit angry with me if I get in to too much trouble."

McGonagall nodded. "Let her keep you all in shape. I would mind if I found out one of my former students had been arrested."

James nodded.

"James Potter, former Head Boy." Dumbledore shouted.

James walked smoothly away, and went over and lifted Lily off her feet. He kissed her, and she hung her arms around him. James set her down, and congradulated the rest of the former Gryffindors.

Lily didn't look up until Dumbledore got to a certain name.

" Severus Snape."

Snape walked briskly to Dumbledore. He shook his hand uncheerily, and grabbed his diploma and rushed off. He glanced at Lily, thinking, and turned away when he noticed James move closer to her.

" Lils, your family is here." James whispered.

Lily nodded and turned to see her parents, and in surprise, Petunia.

Isabella Evans had long red hair like Lily. She was average height for a woman, and she seemed to be searching for one face.

Marten Evans had brown hair, but he had green eyes like Lily's. He was holding his wife's hand, looking around carefully.

Petunia was watching nervously. She watched the students steadily, reminding Lily of a skittish horse.

James grabbed her hand and brought her to her parents.

"Lily!" Isabella screamed rushing towards her daughter. She grabbed her in a hug.

" Mom, your choking me." Lily choked.

" Oh Lily. We were so scared when we found out you were hurt. Why didn't you tell us?" Isabella screeched.

" How did you find out?" Lily asked.

" Your wonderful boyfriend over here." Isabella exclaimed.

Marten came up to his daughter. " Isabella, she is fine. Thanks to this young man over here."

James held out his hand. " James Potter. Nice to meet you."

Marten shook James's hand, and Lily smiled.

Alice waved to Lily from the other side of the room, and Lily quickly dismissed herself and hurried towards Alice.

Someone caught her arm, and Lily spun around. Petunia was glaring at her.

" What are you thinking? Trying to get youreself killed! James sent letters you know."

" You just talked to me without calling me freak. I'm impressed. "

" You are a freak. That doesn't mean I want my sister killed."

"Oh bummer. Why don't you want me killed,Petunia? It would be alot easier for you. No more having a freak as a sister."

" Just don't get your selfkilled, got it?" Petunia hissed, turning around.

" Bye Tunie." Lily whispered. She turned around, and then was stopped again. This time it was Snape. He pulled her out of the Great Hall.

" What do you want Snape?" Lily hissed.

" Why Lily?"

" Because _**Snape, **_I love him. Now let me go."

" Lily!"  
"It is Evans to you, _**Snivellous**_. "

Snape grabbed her arm. " Hear me out Lily."

"LET ME GO!"

"Let her go Snape." Said a quiet voice.

Lily sighed in relief. James stepped up.

" If you could kindly let go of my girlfriend, Snape."

" He doesn't love you Lily!He's using you!" Snape exclaimed, backing away.

" Snape!" Lily yelled.

" He'll never marry you, Lily. You'll never have the kids you want."

Snape grabbed Lily and pulled her close to him and put his lips to Lily's. Lily struggled, trying to get stepped foward and pulled Lily away, leaving Snape. Lily stepped quickly away.

"One step too far. " James said coldly. He punched Snape in the face, and led the horrified Lily away.

" How did you know to look for me?" Lily asked.

" It's starting to become habit when you disappear. Most of the time, you are in trouble. Alice wants to talk to you. You'll be fine?" James asked, a little irritable.

" Where are you going?"

" I need to talk to your dad about something. Be safe. I'll have Sirius or Remus come check on you."

"I didn't go with him willingly, James."

" I know Lils, but I'm in a bit of a bad mood."

"I didn't feel anything, James, I love you, not him."

" He still snogged you. A bloke doesn't take that well." James sighed.

Lily went to talk to Alice, glancing at James and her father ever once in awhile.


	14. Chapter 14

Lily put on her shoes, quickly checking herself in the mirror. Healer Training took up most of her time, but tonight she had a date with James. The apartment she was sharing with Emmeline, and her new friend from Healer Training, Alexandra was empty. Alice was also staying there, but everyone knew it wasn't permanent. After the wedding, Alice would move in with Frank.

Emmeline was also training to be a healer. Alice, however was training to be a auror.

James's auror training took up alot of his time too, and Lily was excited to get to see had been going out for ten months now.

She met James outside of her appartment, and they appparated to the restaurant James had brought her to.

"Fancy." Lily remarked.

" I wanted it to be special." James explained.

" Why?"

"Because I haven't seen you in forever!"

" Who's fault was that? You canceled our last date because you needed to do something important! I couldn't even plan stuff with Alice and Emmeline because they were apparentily busy. Doing what, I have no idea."

" Oh Lils, I couldn't get away. It was really important and..." James said, talking speedily.

" You're lying." Lily accused.

"What? No, I'm just..."

" James I know you're lying. Just tell me the truth."

James shook his head. " It's a surprise."

He pulled her into the restaurant, walking into a front room. There was fancy desk, taking up most of the room. Two women were sitting at the desk. One looked to be about thirty; she had brown hair and hazel eyes and was writing something down. The other was the same age as James and Lily; she had short shorts and the a white t-shirt on, with a apron on that held her wand and a couple pieces of parchment. Her blonde hair was braided and ended a little after her neck.

"Reservation?" She asked sweetly.

" Yes, under Potter." James answered.

She stood up and tapped the wall and muttered something. It opened up into a hallway, and she nodded at James. "This way Mr. Potter. Reservation for two." She batted her eyelashes.

James nodded and she glanced at Lily. She scanned Lily's attire; a black skirt that ended just before her knees, and a light blue blouse. Lily ran her index finger through her red hair self- consiously. The blonde smirked at Lily. She led the way through the hallway and stopped at a door that had the numbers b20 on it. The blonde tapped the door and it swung open, revealing a table that was set for two. The room was blue, and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky.

" By name is Courtney and I am you hostess. Please call for me if you need anything. Your waitress will be along in a minute. Please do not hesitate to call for me. Enjoy your evening. " Courtney stressed anything when she spoke, her eyes not leaving James.

Lily glanced at the wall, willing James to send Courtney away.

" I will certainly call if I need anything." James answered, watching Lily worriedly.

Courtney nodded, looking disappointed.

Lily felt a tear fell down her cheek. She quickly turned away so James couldn't see.

" Lils?" James asked concerned.

Lily looked at the wall and wiped away the tears.

The door opened again, and a brunette walked in. Lily recongized her immediatly. "Gracie!" She greeted, choking back her tears.

Gracie had been a Ravenclaw, and she had been one of the only girls to never fall for a Marauder, hense putting her on Lily's good side. That had been friends, but hadn't been able to talk much after Lily got attacked. She had been a prefect. She had a boyfriend that had graduated a year ahead of her and Lily and James.

" Well Hello, Lily and James, I heard you guys were still pretty serious. Well good for you! What can I get you?"

James ordered two butterbeers and two chicken alfredos. Gracie walked quickly away, and came back again with the two butterbeers. She then chatted about how it was wonderful that Lily and James were still dating, and then left.

"Lils, what's wrong?"

" I know you're are going to break up with me, so just do it already." Lily choked.

" What? Where did you possibly get that idea?"

" You won't tell me what we are here for, you are flirting with the hostess, and you won't look me in the eyes."

" Lily, I love you. I wasn't flirting with the hostess, love, she was flirting with me. I will never break up with you. Actually,"

James got up and kneeled down in front of Lily. He dug through his pocket, and pulled out a velvet box. He switched to one knee.

" Lily Evans I love you and never want to lose you. Will you marry me?"

Lily looked up, surprised, and then began nodding, tears rolling down her cheek.

" Yes." She whispered.

James jumped up and spun her around. Lily laughed and set her head on his shoulder. He slid the ring on her finger, then their lips met.

The jumped apart when the door opened. "Chicken alfredo." Gracie announced.

She set their dinner in front of them, and gasped when she saw Lily's ring.

" Oh! Congrads guys! Can I tell blondie?She was driving me insane, saying how, and in her exact words "that red head will be go crying back to where she came from." She told _**me**_ to stay away from her man."

James glared at the door. "Please do, Gracie. Make sure you gloat."

Gracie let out a shriek. "Thanks! Her head is bigger than yours ever was, James! No offense, James. "

" None taken. I was told... what... a million times?"

Lily blushed. "Well it was true at the time."

" It was? Yeah, I've been upgraded! Well she is marrying me and not the giant squid, so..."

" Unfortunatly, another got to the giant squid before me." Lily said in mock sadness.

" Lily flower, I'm hurt. " James exclaimed, in mock hurt.

Lily laughed. " No offense of course. But who wouldn't want to marry the giant squid?"

" Um, everygirl we went to school with besides you and Gracie."

Lily rolled her eyes. " Oh they did. They just didn't want to be pranked by the famous Marauders."

Gracie laughed. " Well I'll leave you two be. I better get an invite, you two."

Lily laughed again. " Of course Gracie."

James grinned at her.


	15. Chapter 15

Alexandra grabbed Lily's hand. " Oh my Merlin Lily!"

Alice jumped up from the couch. " What?"

" Her hand!"

Alice grabbed Lily's hand and screamed. "Emmeline!"

Emmeline ran to the living room. "What? Death Eaters?"

" No. Look!" Alice held up Lily's hand.

Emmeline hurried to Lily, and then attacked her with a hug. "Oh Lily! Congrads!"

" Thanks guys. Though, could you guys let go of me? You're choking me."

They stood back, and Lily squeezed thought them. " I need to tell my parents."

Lily left with a pop and arrived in her parents living room.

" Lily!" Isabella Evans yelled in surprise.

" Hi Mum. Hi Dad."

"Well, Lily, I take you have something to tell us." Marten reminded her.

" How do you know I have something to tell you?"

" Just tell us." Isabella prompted.

" James proposed." Lily announced.

" Well congrads Darling." Isabella told her, though she didn't look surprised.

" You aren't surprised." Lily commented.

" Well, dear, you fiancee asked for our permission." Marten told her.

" Really?"

" Yeah. Very polite. Congrads dear." Marten told her proudly.

Lily gave her parents a hug. "Well, Thanks for everything. Do you think you can tell Tunie? I'll keep you informed."

She left with a pop and apparated back to her apartment.

All three of her friends were sitting on the couch, talking excitedly. " Lily, you're back." Alice greeted her.

" Yeah. James asked their permission to propose."

"How sweet." Swooned Emmeline.

James apparated back to his apartment that he shared with Remus and Sirius.

Remus was sitting on the couch, a book in his lap and was glaring at a shaggy dog.

" No." Remus told the dog.

The dog whined.

" Still no."

"Um, I am a little worried about you two." James commented.

Remus jumped. "James!"

The dog was replaced by Sirius.

" Hello Prongs."

" Hi Padfoot. Why are you bugging Moony?"

" Because he won't do anything interesting."

Remus reached out and slapped him across the head. " Idiot."

"Ow Moony." Sirius said.

James chuckled. He joined Moony on the couch.

" Prongs, Moony is abusing me." Sirius whined.

" Padfoot the Idiot, shut up." James told him.

" Hurtful. I think I will go live with the girls. They like me." Sirius pouted.

Soon, he left with a _pop._

" He actually went." James said in surprise.

Remus rolled his eyes, and James and Remus apparated to Lily's apartment.

Emmeline and Alexandra were standing in the kitchen, watching Sirius through narrowed eyes. Alice and Lily were sitting on one side of the couch, while Sirius was on the other.

"Hi Girls." James greeted.

Alice looked up, relief on her face. "Something is wrong with him."

James shrugged. "He's always been that way."

" Yeah, well I think you lost something." Lily announced, nodding towards Sirius.

Remus glanced at Sirius. "You can keep him."

Sirius opened his mouth. "But Moony..."

James grabbed Sirius by his ear and hauled him off of the couch. "There, he's off the couch."

Alice scooted over. " Yay. I was starting to get uncomfortable."

Sirius glared at them. "I am hurt. You people do not like me."

Lily smiled. "Now he gets it."

" Lily- FLower!"

James picked Lily up easily and sat down where she had been sitting, so Lily was sitting on him. " Oh, Padfoot. Stop whining. "

Sirius stood up, and his eyes were drawn to Lily's hand. Lily gave James a confused glance. James shook his head slightly.

Emmeline saw Sirius's confusion. "Congrads James, by the way."

Sirius turned to James, outraged. "You proposed and you didn't tell us."

Remus looked up in surprise. He glanced at Lily's hand. " Well congrads Prongs and Lily."

" Thanks Remus." Lily answered, looking unsure at Sirius.

James caught her eye,and grabbed his wand. "Mate, calm down before I hex you."

Sirius looked up indigiantly. " You couldn't. I'm too quick."

Lily, catching on, grabbed her wand off the stand by the couch. "Black, sit down before I decide to color your hair pink."

Sirius swallowed hard. "Uh,Lily Flower, no reason to be hasty."

"Hot Pink." Lily said, jumping to her feet.

Sirius jumped to the ground faster then you could say " wow".

Alexandra laughed. " Nice Black."

Sirius turned to glare at her. "If you had beautiful hair like mine, you wouldn't want it to be pink either."

Alexandra jumped to her feet , the kitchen chair she had been sitting on falling to the ground. " Are you saying that my hair isn't as good as yours?"

Sirius looked frightened. "Ah no. I ah..."

Alexandra snatched her wand out of her pocket. "You what?"

" Nothing, nothing." Sirius said quickly.

Alexandra pointed her wand at him. She muttered something and everyone(besides Sirius) burst out laughing.

" What are you laughing about?" Sirius asked.

Emmeline dashed out of the room and returned with a mirror. "See for yourself."

Sirius glanced at the mirror.

And screamed.


	16. Chapter 16

"My hair!" Sirius screamed.

Alexandra smirked. "You deserved it. "

Lily nodded. " You set yourself up for that."

Sirius jumped up, drawing his wand. "It's on, blondie."

Alexandra crossed her arms over her chest. "Strawberry blonde, Black, strawberry blond."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm thinking lime green."

Alexandra rolled her eyes. " Metamorphmagus, Black.I can just change it back."

Sirius frowned, thinking, and then opened his eyes and smirked.

"Yes, but you can't change your room." He turned and ran down the hall.

Alexandra's eyes widened. "Sirius Black!"

She ran after him, and Lily shook her head. "She could've just apparated."

Emmeline jumped up. " I have to see this."

Lily stood up. " I'm coming with you!"

James sighed and followed her. Remus shook his head, and Alice jumped up, and he followed her.

"Sirius Black! Don't you dare!" Alexandra screamed.

Lily and Emmeline eyes were wide.

Sirius shook his head. " That won't work."

Sirius was about to put a permanent sticking charm on a poster of a bikini model that he had transfigured from a piece of parchment.

"Sirius!" Emmeline shouted.

Sirius pointed his wand at the wall.

Alexandra glanced at his wand. "Please Sirius!" She pleaded.

Sirius blinked.

Alexandra jumped on his back, and in surprise, he fell forward from the impact. They landed on Alexandra's bed, and he dropped his wand.

Lily put her hands over her mouth. "Oh Merlin!"

Emmeline gasped. "They look cute together!" She announced.

James looked over her shoulder. "Ah, they do."

Alexandra jumped off Sirius and blushed.

"Ow." Sirius groaned.

"Sorry Sirius." Alexandra apologized.

Sirius looked up. "Bloody brilliant. How did you manage that."

Alexandra's hair turned red. "I look like Lily!"

Sirius looked confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing! I just do!"

Lily rolled her eyes. " You know who else says random things all the time?"

Sirius looked at her. "Who?"

"You." James and Lily replied at the same time.

"We're not alike!" Sirius and Alexandra said at the same time.

Emmeline laughed.

Alexandra and Sirius stared at each other for a moment. Lily and James bit their lips. Remus and Emmeline glanced at each other in confusion.

Alice studied her friends. "What is going on here?"

Emmeline and Remus shook their heads. " I have no idea." Remus answered.

"Me neither." Emmeline replied.

Lily and James didn't say anything, nor did Alexandra and Sirius.

Alice grabbed Lily's sleeve. " What do you know?"

Lily shook her head.

Emmeline grabbed her wand and pointed it at James. "What do you know?"

James shook his head. "I can't tell."

Sirius and Alexandra shared a glance.

Alice glared at them. "Tell me what is going on before I hex every single one of you."

Sirius stepped forward. " I'll speak."

Alexandra stepped up next to him. "Me too."

James sighed. "It actually started after graduation."

Lily looked at him curiosly. "No it didn't. Sirius and Alexandra hadn't met then."

"I'll explain. So on graduation...

_James watched Lily head towards Alice, and then turned to talk to her father. _

_"So, Mr. Evans..."_

_"Call me Marten, James_."

_"Well Marten, you see, earlier this year, after Lily was attacked, I thought I was going to lose her. You weren't able to see her, but she didn't look good. And then Madam Pomfrey told met that she would survive, but barely. And I decided, I never wanted to be apart from her."_

_Marten looked at him thoughtfully. "You're a good guy, James. "_

_Isabella joined them. "Where's Lily?"_

_James started to point to Alice, but she was talking to Emmeline, glancing around curiously._

_James looked at the Slytherins, and noticed Snape was missing._

_James groaned worriedly. "Excuse me."_

_He walked away, and exited the Great Hall. As he got closer to the exit, he heard yelling._

_"Hear me out Lily." Snape said._

_"LET ME GO!"_

_James slipped out of the Great hall.. "Let her go Snape."_

_Lily sighed in relief._

_"If you could kindly let my girlfriend go Snape." James said more forcidly. _

James then explained how Snape tried to tell Lily that James didin't love her.

"And, then he kissed her." James said, his voice still angry.

Many gasps were herad through the room, and James continued his story.

"Lily finally managed to talk to Alice, and I went to talk to her father."

_"So, anyway." James started._

_"Lily was with that boy?" Isabella asked. _

_"Well, yes." James answered unsure._

_"That boy! I know him. He lives close to us. They used to hang out." Isabella exclaimed. "I always thought he was a wierd kid, but she insisted that her was just a then, after she got back when she was in fifth year, she didn't talk about him. I assumed that they weren't friends anymore."_

_"Well, it is a long story Mrs. Evans."_

_"Isabella dear."_

_"See, Snape was embarrassed, mostly my fault, and he called her a Mudblood because she was helping him."_

_"Mudblood?"_

_"You see, some wizards and witches believe only people who have magial back rounds should be taught how to control their powers. They believe that you have dirty blood if you don't have magical relations. Hence the term Mudblood."_

_"That's horrible!" Isabella exclaimed. _

_"It is. Most of these type of people are in tend to pass this dislike through their children, and the line doesn't , exceptions happen. You see, my friend Sirius, is whole family has been in slytherin but he was placed in Gryffindor. Peter Pettigrew was placed in Gryffindor, but he should have been placed in Slytherin."_

_Martin shook his head. " Horrible. So you were saying before you went and found Lily?"_

_"Martin, I was about to ask your permission if I could marry you daughter?"_

Lily looked confused. "How does that have anything to do with them?"

"Well you see, I'm not done." James said.

"I'll take it from here." Sirius offered.

_"So what are we looking for?" Sirius asked. _

_"If this place will make a romantic place for Lily and James to eat. He wants it to be special. " Alexandra answered. "He said that they haven't ever really been anywhere never celebrated Lily being accepted into healing school. "_

_Sirius grunbled. " Why couldn't he send Alice and Frank?"_

_"They already had stop grumbling Black."_

_Alexandra walked in the building. _

_"Reservation?" A blonde haired girl who looked to be about their same age._

_"Yes, under Potter for two friends." Alexandra answered. _

_"Okay. I'm your Hostess Courtney and your waiter Cassie will be along in a moment. " Courtney said as she tapped the wall behind her with her wand._

"Sirius, stop. You are not telling it right." Alexandra said.

"Fine. " Sirius said. "You tell it."

"Actually, I have a different idea. There is a spell that we can watch someones memories." Lily answered. "If the person is willing."

James nodded and Lily cast the spell on Alexandra.

_Courtney batted her eyelashes. "So, your friend got you reservations here. Blind date?" _

_Alexandra rolled her eyes. "No. We're just friends."_

_Courtney smiled at Sirius. "My shift ends in a could stay and we could hang out." _

_Alexandra watched the wall open up into a hall. "I don't think that will be possible." _

_Courtney glared at her. "I'm sure he can make his own choice. His doesn't need his mother to decide for him."_

_Alexandra opened her mouth in shock. " Are you calling me old?"_

_Courtney looked at her innocently. " I never said that."_

_Sirius stepped into the hall. "Sorry, I don't think that will work."_

_Courtney glared at Alexandra and led the way through the hall, and stopped at a door that said c10. She tapped it and it opened. _

_Alexandra and Sirius walked in, and Courtney left. _

_Alexandra drew a chair and Sirius sat across from her. _

_Sirius moved awkwardly. "So.. what do you want to eat?"_

_"Um.. steak and mashed potatoes. You?"_

_"I'm not sure. I'm not really that hungry."_

_Alexandra laughed. "Your not hungry? When is Sirius Black not hungry?"_

_" Hey!"_

_"It's true."_

_"Well, anyway, I think I am going to have a roast beef sandwich and mashed potatoes."_

_Alexandra nodded. She glanced around the room, twirling her fingers through her hair. "Can you tell me about Peter Pettigrew?"_

_Sirius's easy going smile left his face. "How do you know him?"_

_"Lily's albums. Until seventh year, most of the pictures of you guys have Peter in them. Lily is always reluctant on what ever she says about him."_

_"What did she tell you?"_

_"Not much. Just that he was expelled in seventh hasn't mentioned much of any bad times at Hogwarts. Alice has told me about the legendary Lily and James relationship, and Emmeline had told me about Snape."_

_Sirius glanced at the wall, and enhaled deeply. _

_"In school, we were called the Marauders." Sirius began._

_"Who?"_

_"James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and me." Sirius answered. " If Alice has told you about James and Lily, then you probably know how arrogant James and I were."_

_"Were?" Alexandra asked slyly. _

_Sirius smilied slightly, but it faded as he continued his story. "Some said the Marauders were the closest friend group ever. And we thought so too. We all had nicknames, Moony for Remus, Prongs for James, Wormtail for Peter, and Padfoot for me."_

_"Moony because Remus is a werewolf. But why the others?" Alexandra asked. _

_"How did you know Remus is a werewolf?"_

_"I figured it out and Lily confirmed it. You said you were close, wait you didn;t join him at transitions did you?"_

_"Well, kind of. I can tell you, but you have to promise you won't tell."_

_"I promise Sirius. "_

_"We became illegal animagi." Sirius whispered._

_"You did?" Alexandra asked in amazement._

_"Yep. We prefected it in fifth year. I am a dog, James is a stag, and Peter is a rat."_

_"A rat?" Alexandra asked, wrinkling her nose."_

_"Yes. During Full moon in seventh year, James and Lily were susposed to patrol, but James needed to be with us. James had her promise to find a partner to do it with, but after she asked Remus and he said no, and she ended up doing patrols alone. She was later then usual. which saved her life. She was ambushed during patrols by a group of Slytherins. James was heading back to the Head Dorm when he heard her scream. When he got there, he found four people in the room. Lily was on the floor in pain. Avery and Mulciber were laughing gleefully over Lily. And watching from the back of the room, was our friend Peter Pettigrew. _

_James stunned them and sent for me, see we had two way mirrors we used to talk to each other. Professor Dumbledore walked in then, he had been his night stroll. Madam Pomfrey told James one more minute of pain would have killed her."_

_"Wow." Alexandra said. _

_"Peter admitted working for the Dark Lord, and they threw him in prison. Peter Pettigrew hid behind us because we were strong. He thought that the Death Eaters were stronger , so he joined them.I think he wanted to go to prison. He was scared of what Voldemort would do to him. Voldemort really wanted Lily; one because she was really smart and a wonderful witch and, two, to get James to join them." _

_Alexandra closed her eyes. "Wow."_

The memory ended. Lily was resting her head on James's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"So, James tricked Alexandra and Sirius to go on a date to check out the place he would propose. So what?" Emmeline asked.

Alexandra shook her head. "That's not it."

Emmeline opened her mouth, about to speak.

Remus was watching Sirius through narrowed eyes.

Sirius began to speak. "That was our first date. But it wasn't out last."

Alice nodded in understanding. Emmeline looked mad however.

"Uh, Em, are you okay?" Alexandra asked cautiously.

"No I am not! How could you Black? I was starting to think better of you. Alexandra didn't go to Hogwarts with us. She didn't see all the girls who wanted to snog you, and most of them did! What will happen when you decide your done with her!"

Lily shook her head. "'Em, calm down. They aren't done."

Remus was shaking his head. "Emmeline has a point."

Sirius's jaw dropped. " Moony!"

"Sirius, you record isn't clean. Why don't you tell her about all the girls you were with."

Alexandra stepped in front of Sirius. "How dare you people! You come in and judge us without even knowing the whole story."

"It's all right Lex." Sirius said, though his voice was full of hurt.

James stepped up next to them. "Were you guys paying attention to Courtney? She is awfully pretty, and she offered to snog Padfoot with no other promises! _**He turned her down, not the other way around. **_"

Remus thought about it a bit, but didn't seem convinced.

James sighed. "Sirius told me he liked Alexandra, but he didn't ask her out. She asked him out! If it wasn't for Lily, he would have said no! He was worried he would hurt her."

Emmeline turned to Lily, waiting for her to explain herself.

"I walked in when she was asking. And I talked Sirius into going on that second date. He was scared of hurting her, which was good enough for me. I have learned that some people are not what they appear."

Emmeline glared at her. " You should not have knows nothing about those girls. The ones we had to pick up when they fell, because of him!"

Alexandra walked towards her, angry. Alice stepped in between them.

"You guys." She shouted.

Sirius put his hands on Alexandra's shoulders and pulled her back. "Lexi, it is okay."

Lily stepped forward. " I think you guys should let them finish."

Emmeline shook her head. "I don't need to know."

Alice and Emmeline started to argue, their voices rising.

Alexandra cleared her throat. "HE TOLD ME!"

Alice and Emmeline stopped and glanced at Alexandra. "He what?"

"He told me! The day I asked him out!He told me. But we have been dating for a month and a half and we're still together."

Emmeline's jaw fell. "He did?"

Lily nodded. "I heard him."

Emmeline glanced at the ground. " I'm sorry. "

She pushed her way out of the room, and Alice hugged Alexandra and followed her.

Remus nodded at Sirius, and he walked away, and they couuld hear a small pop from the living room.

Alexandra turned and kissed Sirius on the lips, and James smirked at Lily.

"No. "Lily told him.

"Please Lils."

Lily stood on her tip toes and thier lips met, and James put his hand on her back, his other hand was entwined with Lily's. Little did they notice, Alice snuck by and snapped a two pictures, one with a muggle camera and a wizard camera.


	17. Chapter 17

Lily yawned. She got up, blinking the sleep from her strode out of her room, and into the kitchen, where she then jumped back.

Sirius and James had gone back to their flat around midnight, and now they were in the kitchen. Sirius was sitting down, and Alexandra was sitting on his lap. James was leaning against the counter, his eyes wandering around the kitchen. Alice and Frank were sitting at the table, looking over a sheet of parchment. Emmeline and Remus were nowhere to be seen.

"Whoa!" Lily exclaimed.

James grinned at her. "Morning Lils."

Alexandra laughed. "Something wrong?"

Frank and Alice looked up. Frank motioned at the parchment. "Great Lily, you're you look at this?"

Lily nodded. She opened her mouth and quickly shut it. She wandered over to Alice and Frank.

"Merlin!" Frank exclaimed. "I need to get to work. "

He apparated,and Lily looked around nervously.

Alice bit her lip. "He doesn't have to work today."

James laughed. "Something tells me Frankie boy just did a grand escape from wedding ville."

Lily glowered at him. "Yes. When you see him, tell him I said thanks,and out of thank you, I will get him back later."

Sirus shook his head. "Frank couldn't pay me enough to be him."

Lily sighed and looked back down at the parchment. She was then completely absorbed with the parchment, making small marks on it with her quill.

"Lily?" Alice finally prompted.

"Yes?" She asked, barely paying attention.

"I know Sirius will be James's best man. And I was thinking, that Alexandra should be your maid of honor."

Lily looked up in surprise. "But I'm your maid of honor. You should be mine."

Alice looked away. "I know. But Alexandra deserves the honor."

Lily pondered that for a bit. "If you really want that..."

"I do."

"Then I guess I will ask her. Will you still be my bridesmaid?"

Alice nodded. "Of course."

"And you will still help me?"

Alice nodded. "Frank asked Remus to be his best man." Alice began.

Lily nodded. Of course she knew that.

"But Frank,Remus and I decided to change the line up so that you and James can go up together. And Emmeline will go up with Remus, and Alexandra will go up with Sirius."

Lily nodded. Marlene and Mary were not hurt at all when Lily met Alexandra and invited her to stay in her flat, where Emmeline and Alice became good friends with Alexandra. Alice had needed one more bridesmaid, and was having trouble choosing. Alexandra had instantly bonded with Alice, Lily and Emmeline, and after two weeks, she had asked her.

Alexandra had accepted instantly.

James wandered over to Lily once Alice had made her way back to her temporary ran his fingers through her hair.

Lily looked up. She smiled at him. "Sit down."

She patted the chair Alice had just left. James slid next to her. Lily slid the parchment to the side. Sirius and Alexandra were talking to each other, not even noticing James and Lily.

James turned Lily's hand around and slid her ring around her finger. Lily smiled at her ring, and James brought her hand up to his face and kissed the ring .

"So..." James started.

Lily grabbed a new piece of parchment and then looked back at James.

"Alice wants me to ask Alexandra to be Maid of Honor." Lily told him.

James nodded. He glanced at Sirius and lowered his voice. "Him. Best man."

Lily nodded and wrote something down with her and Lily went through the rest of the wedding party, and then Lily set the quill down and got up. She stretched her arms. James smirked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

Lily shook her head at him.

Alexandra and Sirius were smiling at each smirked.

James pointed his finger at her. "I think Ms. Evans has hung out to much with us arrogant types." He annouced.

Sirius and Alexandra didn't hear him.

James shook his head. "Never thought I would see the day. Lily Evans smirking!"

Lily just motioned for him to be quiet. She crept closer to them.

"Alexandra and Sirius sitting in a tree, NG." Lily sang.

Alexandra jumped up, embarrased. "Shut up."

Lily shook her head. "Sorry, I don't think so. Anyway, I need to talk to you."

Lily pulled the disgruntled Alexandra out of the room, and James burst out laughing. Sirius grabbed his wand, but James just disarmed him.

James set Sirius's wand next to him. "So.. Sirius actually likes a girl! I'm so proud!"

Sirius looked away.

"And I thought it was you who always said that Sirius Black would never be tied down." James said, smirking.

Sirius looked around widily. "Potter, shut up! Alexandra could hear you!"

"And who always gave me crap because I chased Lily around. " She just a girl,Prongs, " and now you're just as bad. "

Sirius looked at him warningly. "SHUT UP!"

James laughed.

"That was in fifth year!" Sirius hissed.

James shook his head. "Anyway..."

"Finally." Sirius grumbled.

"I have to ask you you be my best man?"

Sirius nodded, his eyes glowing. "Of course mate. "

James glanced at the door. "I happen to know my little red head happens to be asking a certain healer something similar."

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "Didn't Lily tell you..."

James laughed as he heard a scream from the other room.

"Oh my! Of course Lily! Oh My!"

Sirius chuckled and got up. "I think I want to see this.

Lily hugged Alexandra, who seemed to be in shock. "Don't worry about it hurting Alice's feelings. She and I agreed you were the best person for the job. "

Alexandra's hair turned a bright green. "Yeah!Do you think Sirius knows?"

"Andra, you screamed so loud I'm sure Hogwarts knows."

Sirius and James walked into the ran up to Sirius and he opened his arms for her. He picked her up and she wrapped her lefgs around his waist, talking excitedly.

James caught Lily's eye.

He mouthed "young love", and Lily nodded.

Alexandra and Sirius looked genuinely happy.

James joined Lily, and they smilied at each other.

**I do not own Harry potter**


	18. Chapter 18

"I Love you Frank Longbottom. I take you as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from now until ever, forever more. Some say until Death do us part, but I still shall honor you, whether you are sick, or we are poor, or we are weathy. I don't say until death do us part, but forever more." Alice said, a tear escaping.

The pastor nodded and turned to Frank.

Lily wiped a tear form her eye.

"I, Frank Longbottom, will love Alice forever. Never shall we be apart, because when I am away, I will always think of only her. If I die, I will always be at her side. I will love her forever. I take her as my lawfully wedded wife."

Alice's face trailed with happy tears, and Frank put his finger up to her cheek carefully wiped them off her cheek

The pastor held up his hands. "Then, by the power invested in me, I name you husband and may now kiss the bride."

Frank blushed and kissed Alice quickly on the lips, and she wrapped her arms around the neck. Alice held up the bouquet and stepped off the first stair, Frank following her. They walked back up the aisle. Lily and James went next, and then Alexandra and Sirius and Emmeline and Remus.

Emmeline and Remus dropped their arms as soon as they exited the church, and Emmeline quickly crossed to the other side of the room, while Remus smilied at Frank and went to the other.

Lily rolled her eyes, and James kissed her on the cheek and grabbed her left hand, and twirled the ring around her finger once.

Alice had then gave Frank a kiss on the cheek and walked quickly over and grabbed Lily's arm.

"Uh, hi." Lily said.

"I need your help!"

Alice pulled her away, and Lily mouthed "Help Me" to smilied in amusement before walking over and engaging in conversation with Remus.

"First, we both need to redo our make up, and you seriously need to help me with this dress." Alice told her.

"Uh, why?"

Alice blushed. "I... uh... might... of... acidently tripped and... ripped the right side."

Lily laughed. "Klutz."

"Ah but Lily, we all know that you are too."

Lily glared at her. "You didn't have to remind me."

"Ah, but Lily dear, we all know that you plan to embarrass me with your speech, so humour me."

Lily smiled evily. "I can't wait."

Alice stepped away from her. "I am a little nervous. I think you have spent too much time with the Marauders."

Lily smiled as she opened the door to the room that had been designated for a bride chamber. It was pretty nice. It had a huge closet, with a couple of small closets on each side.A mirror in the middle of the room, and a couch on one wall.

Alice quickly took her spot at the mirror, and reapplied a little makeup while Lily kneeled down by her right.

She carefully examined the damage, and grabbed her wand out of the special pocket by her left ankle. It was hidden, you couldn't tell it was there thanks to the style of the dress. The shining brooch at the side had attracted Alice, and the empire waist had bought her. The satin had been an added bonus. Lily's dress was a dark purple color , and Lily had agreed that the dress was pretty, but she seriously wished it had had wasn't really her thing. But it had made Alice happy, and it was her wedding, so Lily had agreed.

She jumped as the door opened.

Alexandra's dress was different. Alice had told Lily that her bridesmaids would not have the same dresses, so that each person would have a unique look. LIly had agreed, reluctently( it would take forever to find a dress that Alice would like for each girl) but she had to admit, the wedding party did look pretty good, with the bridesmaids having different dresses and colors, and the groomsmen had matching tuxes but each had a tie that matched their counterpart. Alexandra's dress was a blue color; long and strapless, made of satin, with pleated gathering at the bust and side runching.

"Need help?" Alexandra asked.

Today, her hair was long and wavy, blond. Her blue eyes had a look of happiness that Lily had come to asocciate with having to do with Sirius.

Lily tapped Alice's dress and mumbled something, than stood up. "No, I got it. Alice just ripped her dress."

Alexandra smilied. "Yes, how is _Mrs. Longbottom _doing?"

Alice turned around. "Relieved. I thought something terrible was going to happen."

"Of course you did." Lily answered. "We heard about it all week. But Lily, what if the church gets set on fire the night before the wedding? What if Frank shows up, by riding a broom and his hair is all wild?"

Lily said the last part in a imitation of Alice.

"Yeah,Alice that one was kind of crazy. More something Lily has to worry about." Alexandra said, giving Alice a hug.

Lily's eyes widened, and the blood drained out of her face. "Oh Merlin. You don't think he will, will he?"

"Of course I won't."

Lily spun around. James had stuck his head in.

"Anyway, Frank needs Alice, by the way. It's time for congradualtations." James added.

Alice rushed out the door. "Of course. "

Alexandra was in hysterics. "Lily, you should have seen your face!"

"Yeah, yeah." Lily grumbled.

"ALEXXXANDRAAAA." Sirius yelled from outside of the room.

Alexandra rolled her eyes and left the room, as Lily slid her wand away.

"Lils, I am WAY more sensible than that. Now Sirius on the other hand..."

Lily smilied. "His bride wouldn't have to worry. Even if he did, he would spend more time fixing her hair than she would."

James seemed to consider this. "Probably."

Lily nodded. "Seriously."

"You are so **LUCKY **that Sirius isn't here." James told her.

Lily rolled her eyes. "That joke was old a long time ago."

"In first year?"

"Pretty much."

"LILY MARIE EVANS!"

"Alice." James and Lily said at the time, Lily groaning and James with amusement.

Lily gave James a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried out the door.

Alice was looking anxious. "Lily!"

Lily hurried toward her. "What's up?"

"I do not want to be stole!"

Lily laughed. "Doesn't that only happen at Muggle receptions?"

"It depends if you usually have any muggle back grounds. However, Sirius found out about it and told the rest of the boys in our year! Now they have some wierd idea to actually do it.I don't want to go! "

"Just tell them no. "

Alice looked worried still.

"Hey, I have an idea. Tell Frank. I am sure if you explained this to him, he would tell them not to."

Alice nodded nervously. "I guess."

"You'll be fine." Lily reassured her.

Alice nodded. " Okay."

Lily nodded and went to talk to Alexandra and Emmeline.

Frank was talking to his mother and one of his relatives, and Alice started to approach him nervously.

Emmeline smiled at Lily. "It's your turn next."

She had an apple red one shoulder dress, the bodice had sparkling eye catching beaded detail, and it had a long satin skirt.

Lily nodded, twisting the ring around her finger. "Yeah."

Nervous butterflies erupted into her stomache. Somehow, the things that Alice had been worrying about didn't seem so crazy now.

Alexandra gave her a sympathetic smile. "So Ms. Lily, when are we going dress shopping?"

"I don't know."

Emmeline nodded understandingly. "I know. You are now overwhelmed with all this wedding stuff and Alice's crazy worries are now not so crazy anymore."

Lily nodded. "Pretty much."

Alice apparently had got what she wanted, because she came over cheerily.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Alice's wedding dress was so ... Alice. It was a strapless dress with a beaded lace embellished bodice and a billowing skirt with a cathedral train. It was pretty, Lily admitted, but Lily wouldn't dream of it being her wedding dress.

"Lily is now having wedding worries." Alexandra told her.

"Oh Lily, it will be okay! Just look at my wedding! It turned out okay." Alice said reassuringly.

Lily nodded, but it was half hearted.

Alexandra noticed it, and the three girls shared a meaningful look.

Alexandra whispered something into Emmeline's ear, and Emmeline nodded and walked away.

"Lily, your wedding will be fine." Alexandra told her.

"But what if death eaters show up?" Lily demanded.

Emmeline, meanwhile, was searching for a certain raven hair colored groomsmen.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were talking rapidly, with James Potter was talking quietly with Frank. They were wearing serious expressions, and Emmeline wondered if she should bother , reminding herself mentally of Lily, forced herself to walk up to them.

"I am hoping that we won't have to go into hiding, but..." Frank was saying.

"Hmm. I don't know how long I would be able to last in hiding."James said.

"Uh guys." Emmeline said.

James looked at her in surprise. "Yes?"

"James, I need your help."

"What do you need..."

Emmeline grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "Lily is having pre- wedding worries."

James nodded, and hurried towards where she stood.

"Lily, your wedding will be perfect." Alice told her.

James massaged Lily's shoulders. "Oh Lils. Our wedding will be the start of a wonderful thing."

Lily jumped in surprise. "James!"

"Hey Lils."

"What are you doing here?"

James glanced around, and than swung Lily around. "I think we should talk."

Lily nodded,and James gently led her away to the bridal room and gently closed the door.

"So, what do you need to talk about?" Lily asked. She had sat down on the couch, her black heels showing. "Ah, it feels good to sit."

James joined her on the couch. "Lily, you don't need to worry about the wedding. It will be fine."

James's confident words relaxed Lily a little, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I just get nervous and than all these worrying thoughts come to me." Lily confided.

James ran his hand over her hair. "Lily, our wedding will go fine. Lils, look at me."

Lily looked up hesitantly.

"Lily Marie Evans, our wedding will be wonderful, and will go smoothly. We'll take certain precautions, and it will be okay." James told her sternly.

Lily nodded,and James kissed the top of her head. "The reception awaits!" He annouced, taking a hold on her hand, and they stood up and apparated to the place where Alice and Frank had decided to hold their reception.

Alice and Frank were already their, sitting at the long table in the front. The ceiling changed different colors, each a bright and cheerful color. House elves scurried around, setting final preparations for the reception. Roast beef, gravy, potatoes, fruit, tarts, cake, were spread on the table, and a bar was kitty corner to the long table.

"Do you want anything?" James asked.

"A butterbeer would be nice."

James nodded, and hurried away. Lily made her way towards the long table, and took a seat by Alice.

"Hi Lily." Alice greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Alice." Lily said amused.

James jogged up to her, two butterbeers in his hands.

He set one in front of Lily, and Lily smiled at him.

"A butterbeer and not a firewhiskey?"Alice asked, surprised.

" Lily wants me to remain a little sober tonight."

"Ah, I said to not get completely drunk so that you embarrased me." Lily corrected.

James smiled. "Fine. I just decided I might as well have a butterbeer with my beautiful fiancee now since Sirius won't allow me to have anything but something stronger like a firewhiskey when he arrives."

Alice laughed. "Nice."

Lily took a drink of her butterbeer and closed her eyes.

James had gotten used to this reaction, it was Lily's reaction everytime she drank butterbeer.

Alice poked Frank in the arm and both burst out laughing, for no apparent reason.

James rolled his eyes and took a sip of his butterbeer, and was interrupted by Sirius arriving and spotting him.

"Prongs! I am disappointed in !"

James rolled his eyes again. "There goes my peaceful drink with my fiancee."

Lily sighed. "Yes, there it goes."

James smiled at her and reached across the table and kissed Lily softly on the lips.

"Gotta go, Love." He told her.

"Okay. If you see Alexandra, tell her to get over here."

James nodded and walked over to Sirius, who punched him in the shoulder.

Lily spotted Alexandra, who had approached Sirius and James, Remus following her and Emmeline trailing behind. James told Alexandra and Emmeline something, then turned to Remus and started to talk to him.

Alexandra smilied at Lily as she sat down beside her, and Emmeline sat down next to her.

"Wedding worries gone now?" Alexandra asked.

"For now."

Alexandra hugged her. "We'll be here for you."

Emmeline nodded. "Sure will. Oh, look, Marlene and Mary."

Lily saw the two girls walking in. Marlene was wearing a nice set of black dress pants,and huge heels. She had a nice black necklace that hung around her neck, and a blue short sleeve scoop neck on. Mary had a blue sleeveless v-neck dress on.

"Alice!" Marlene greeted, giving her a hug across the table. "Congrads."

"Thank you."

Mary walked over to Lily. "I hear you're engaged now too."

Lily nodded,and held out her hand. Mary nodded and then turned to Alexandra. "I hear new girl has fallen for the the famous heart throb of Hogwarts."

Alexandra nodded stiffly. "Sirius and I have been dating for two months."

Lily moved in her chair uncomfortably. She glanced at Sirius, who was joking around with Remus. James glanced at her, and she nodded towards Sirius. James nodded and elbowed Sirius in the side, and told him something.

Mary and Alexandra were staring at each other intently.

"Are you aware of the hearts that Sirius Black had owned and ripped to shreds?" Mary hissed.

"I am aware, thank you." Alexandra told her cooly.

Emmeline moved nervously. Alice and Marlene looked at each other with a scared expression.

"You are? Well, then, maybe you believe all of his lies. His stories. Maybe you think he has changed. But let me tell you, he hasn't changed at all since leaving Hogwarts."

Alexandra bit her lip, very pale. "Sirius has changed."

"No he hasn't. Every girl think he has changed for them. But he never has, and never will. He declared all those years ago that he would never settle, and he hasn't. Some girls are just so naive that they don't see the facts right in front of them."

Alexandra stood quickly and ran away from the table

"Alexandra!" Lily called.

Marlene grabbed Mary's arm and hauled her away, giving Alice and Lily a sorry look.

James and Sirius were still talking urgently, but they had not noticed Alexandra run away.

Lily jumped up and hurried towards the direction where Alexandra had went, but then stopped.

She spun around and went towards where James and Sirius were, and Sirius looked worried as she aproached.

"What are you doing here?" He asked urgently.

" "Sirius we have a problem." Lily said.

"What?"

"Come with me." Lily said urgently.

"What? Lily, explain!" James ordered.

"You two! Come with me, and I'll explain." Lily said.

Lily started to walk towards the area where Alexandra had diappeared.

"So?" James prompted.

"Mary and Marlene came over to congradulate Alice, and Mary started to talk to Alexandra." Lily started.

"Mary Mcdonald?" Sirius asked.

Lily nodded. "She started to say somethings about you."

Sirius looked angry and worried. "What things?"

"About how you.. were... and how you said in fifth year that you would never settle, and how you hadn't changed and how every girl had thought that, and that some girls are so naive." Lily said in a rush.

Sirius paled. "Where is she?"

"I'll show you."

Sirius nodded,and James and him were both very pale.

They found Alexandra sitting against the wall and tears rolling down her face.

Sirius sat down beside her. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Lex." He said softly.

"I know I'm being ridiculous. " Alexandra said.

"You're not ridiculous." Sirius said, kissing the top of her head.

"I knew you had other girlfriends, and I knew they weren't serious."

'Lex..."

"I knew. I don't know why I feel this way."

"LEX." Sirius said a little louder.

Alexandra stopped talking to look at him.

"Lex, I'm sorry." Sirius said.

"Sirius, is it true?"

"What?"

"You said you would never settle."

Sirius's gaze softened. "Oh, that." He glanced at James and Lily. "It was in fifth year. I had never fell in love with a girl that way, so when Prongs was so ... in love... I said that I would never settle. I was an arrogant fool who had no idea what he was talking about."

"Oh."

Lily went and sat on her other side. "When he says arrogant, he means arrogant. Sirius Black was an arrogant idiot in fifth year, and trust me, I know. But Mary hasn't seen Sirius since we left Hogwarts, so she has no idea what she is talking about. Because Alexandra, you came along. And did something that almost every single girl that met him wanted. You captured his heart. And I know that now what he said in fifth year, means nothing."

Alexandra studied Lily, than wiped the tears from her eyes. "Really?"

Lily nodded solemnly. "Yes."

Sirius kissed her on the forehead. "Will you do the honor of accompaning me inside?"

Alexandra nodded and Sirius nodded. She slipped her arm into his and they walked in together, and James helped Lily up.

"That was amazing." James told her.

"I try."

James chuckled. He took her arm, and they walked in.

Alice and Frank had moved to the end of the table, and two chairs were empty by them. After the two chairs, were Sirius and Alexandra. Remus sat beside Alexandra and Emmeline sat beside him.

Lily sat down by Alice, and James sat down by Sirius.

"I wanted to show Mary that Sirius and Alexandra are really good together." Alce whispered to Lily.

Lily glanced at the two. Sirius was talking to Alexandra, and she had a huge smile on her face. He siad something else, and she laughed.

Lily smilied at them. "Good idea." She told Alice.

James turned to look at her. "Isn't it about time for your speech."

Lily nodded nervously.

James smiled reassuringly. "You'll do fine, Lils."

Lily nodded,and James gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Augusta Longbottom walked up to the Long Table. "Well, it seems to be time for the speeches."

Lily nodded. "Okay, Mrs. Longbottom."

"Dear, call me Augusta. Your my daughter-in-laws best where is my husband?"

Alice's Mom and Dad joined them up to the long table. "Speeches?"

Augusta nodded, and than she briskly walked off, in search for her husband.

"Sonorus." Alice's mom said, and she stepped behind her daughter.

" I want to thank everyone for coming, and I hope you have had some fun. I would also like to congradulate my daughter and her husband, we are thinking of you. I hope you can have a long, wonderful marriage. I remember when Lily, the maid of honor, wrote us a letter. I have it with me, so I think it is suitable to read for the occasion.

Dear Jenette,

Alice is so happy. Frank asked her out! I thought I would tell you, because knowing Alice, her letter will be all about how she is the happiest person around and totally forget what she was about to write, so I thought I would write. I am so happy for her! Ah, I might actually get to sleep tonight, because hopefully she won't be going on all night about how he is so this and he is so that. Ah, a teenage girls hopes. Anyway, I hope this letter finds you in good health.

Hoping for a good night of sleep,

Lily Evans

Now, when I got this letter, I was in laughing fits for almost twenty minutes. I end my speech by wishing all happiness to my daughter and her husband."

Alice's dad stepped up next, and Alice smiled at Lily. "That was interesting."

Lily laughed. "And I was right, wasn't I?"

Alice's father started to speak.

"Well, all fathers will tell you, they are very worried when they give their little girls away, and I can tell you, the feeling is nerve I am standing up here, and watching these two, and I know that my daughter is in good hands. So, I wish you the best on the rest of your life."

The next speaker was Augusta, speaking for herself and her husband.

"I adore Alice, and I can not think of a better match for my son. I believe that they will have a wonderful marriage and a wonderful life together, and I hope they will spend everyday in happiness."

Lily gulped, and glanced at Remus. He smiled, and she stood up.

"Sonorus." Lily whispered. She slid her hand into James's, and she took a deep breath.

"Well, hi. My name is Lily Evans, and I have known Alice since our first year at Hogwarts, when we became instant friends. We have experianced loss, pain, betrayal, and love together. And, may I add, embarrasment."

Lily gave James a accusatory slid her hand out of his hand and put it on her hip, her confidence rising.

"When some idiot repeatedly asked me out, Alice was there for me. When I lost my best friend, Alice was there for me. She took his place, and I couldn't have chose a better person for my best friend. When I was persecuted because of my blood type, Alice was there for me. And she helped me realize that I had people there for me, even if those people were not who I expected them to be. She helped me do so many things, and I will always be greatful. I happen to remember a certain moment that will always be with me. It all started...

_Alice rolled her eyes. "Lily, I seriously doubt you would rather go out with the giant squid. James isn't that bad." _

_Lily glared at her. _

_Alice looked away. "He isn't."_

_"Ha Ha. That's funny."_

_Alice quickly told the fat lady the password. She swung open and they stepped inside and sat down on the couch. "I think saying that is a little dramatic." _

_"Alice, you're saying that when you don't have him embarrasing you everytime you step foot out of you dorm."_

_"I... Hey, who is that?"_

_"Alice, your so unobservant! That is Frank Longbottom. He's are year! We've been here for five years and you don't even know our year? Or our house?"_

_Alice waved her away. " He looks different! I am going to say hi."_

_Alice walked up to him and they started to talk, and Lily smilied as Alice laughed at something he had said._

And that was the first time they spoke. And the start of no sleeping for a year and a half because I got to listen how amazing he is at this and that."

A slight chuckle traveled through the crowd.

"Seriously. Alice talked to him for three whole hours, and when she came back up, she went on and on. It drove me insane! It wasn't until the middle of sixth year when I grabbed Alice as she was speaking, dragged her to the boys dormitory, over to where Frank Longbottom was reading from his potions book, a piece of parchment beside him, and cleared my throat.

And I said, and I repeat, Frank Longbottom, if you don't ask Alice out now, I will lock you two together in a room together so I don't go insane from her constant chatter about you."

Augusta Longbottom smiled. She knew her son, and brave as he was, he seriously had a problem in taking the first step.

Alice and Frank blushed bright red.

James,Remus and Sirius laughed.

Lily smiled and sat down, and Remus stood up.

"Let me tell you, it was hilarious, that night in sixth year. Lily Evans barely ever came into the boys dormitory, and when she did, it was because she was mad at a certain somebody I could mention. This certain somebody was very scared when Lily entered, angry, and was very relieved when he found out that her anger wasn't aimed at him.

Ask anyone, Hogwarts relationships are very interested, and each is unique in many ways. Alice's and Frank's was called the Forever Relationship, for it being the longest sweet relationship at the time. But as Lily's speech declared, they started out as friends. Friends. What are friends?..."

Lily listened intently to Remus's speech about friendship, and how you can misjudge a true friend from a fake friend, and the values of a real friends, and how you will remember them for the rest of your life. James was looking at the ground, and Sirius was clutching Alexandra's hand. His grip must have been hard, because her hand was white.

Lily slipped her hand under the table and set it on James's knee. James closed his eyes, and then slid his hand around glanced at James and Sirius knew he had been friends with Peter too,and his betrayal had effected every boy in there dorm. Sirius had lost the boy who he had helped, the boy who was small enough to help in stuffy places, for pranks and stuff. The boy he had helped become an animagus. Remus had lost the boy who had been his partner during classes, the boy he had mentored. Frank had lost the funny boy, who he had spoken too on numerous occasions. And James had lost the boy, a fellow Marauder, who he had trusted with his life. They all had.

Lily wondered what had made Peter betray them. Everything had been the same that year, everything but Sirius's and James's friendship with Lily. Remus had already been friends with Lily, so that wasn't any different.

Surely _Lily_ had not been the reason for Peter's betrayal.

She had hung out with James, and they had done some things together, with head duties and all. And they had become friends. And she and Sirius had talked alone sometimes. And this had made Peter vulnerible for the Slytherins. As Remus finished his speech, Lily's stomache filled with horror.

Remus sat down, and the crowd applauded. Sirius had let go of Alexandra's hand, and Lily slipped hers out of James's. She stood up quickly and hurried away from the long table, tears rolling down her cheeks.

James felt Lily's hand slip from his and watched in confusion as she stood up. Remus's eyes widened, and he and James stood up at the same time. Sirius, oblivious, stood up slowly,and Alexandra after him. They left the table, leaving Alice, Emmeline

They, together left the large reception hall,and glanced around the lobby.

"What is going on?" Sirius asked.

Remus and James shared a glance. "I think Lily knows more about the time when Peter switched sides." Remus answered.

Sirius paled. "That the fact that we were hanging out with her made him feel left out?"

"Yes."

Alexandra swore quietly, leaving Sirius and Remus to look surprised.

"Alexandra!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What? I don't care! That rat... he makes me want to scream!How dare he betray..."

Alexandra stopped as she saw how angry James was.

His eyes were narrowed, and his fists clenched.

"Ah, James?" Sirius said cautiuosly.

"Peter Pettigrew better make sure I _**never**_ meet him." James hissed. "This is all his stupid fault. The cowardly... We all know that was just a minor detail in his betrayal. He was too cowardly! He saw how strong the death eaters and Voldemort are and fled right to them!"

Sirius and Remus nodded. Remus spoke next, worry edging into his voice. "Peter Pettigrew is a coward, that we can all agree on. Now what we need to do is find..."

They were interrupted by Alice, Frank, and Emmeline making their appearance in the lobby.

Remus and Alexandra quickly explained, and they thought of the one place where Lily would go.

James answered quickly. "The Park of Lily's childhood.

Lily aparrated to the park, thinking of the tree that would hide her.A light rain fell. She walked slowly up to the old swing set,and sat down, her eyes red and puffy, and tears rolling down her flashed before her eyes.

_After first year_

_" Lils,she's just jealous." Severus told her. _

_Lily wiped a tear away. "We used to be so close! Now she can't even say my name!"_

_"Ah, Don't mind her is just trying to bring you down." Severus said. _

_After fourth year_

_"Hi Sev." Lily greeted. _

_"Hey Lils! How's summer?"_

_"Okay. Tunie only calls me freak if she speaks to me, but she rarely ever speaks anyway. And, she had a boyfriend. Vermin or something like that. I miss my girl friends."_

_"Yeah, I miss my friends too. But we have each other."_

_"Your Friends! How can you talk to them? They teased and hexed a first year the day before the last day of term."_

_"Ah, Lils, they are not that bad." _

_Lily bit her lip and did not answer._

_"They're better than Potter."_

_Lily continued to bite her lip. She couldn't agree. She had to admit, how he had helped that first year from all of Snape's friends, it burned in her heart. Maybe she used to be able to agree. But not anymore. Sure they still hexed people. But Remus hung out with them, so there must be something good about them._

_After Fifth year_

_Lily glared at the ground. A tear rose to her eyes, and she wiped it away fiercly. _

_"Lily! Please can I talk to you?"_

_"Go away Sni.. Snape."_

_After seventh year_

_"So Lils, how is healer training going?" James asked. _

_Lily smiled. "It's hard. But I like it."_

_James nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Lils."_

_"I love you too."_

_James smiled. "So.. how is move in going?"_

_Lily watched her boyfriend's hair blow back in the wind. Her own red hair flew all around her, and she leaned into her boyfriend. "James, have you ever been to a place that had bittersweet memories?"_

_James nodded, but he didn't supply any information. _

Lily rubbed her eyes, and stared at the ground. The rain hadd started to pick up, it was dropping steadily. Lily shivered. She heard a stick crunch,and swung around on the swing.

"Lily!"

James hurried towards her and draped his jacket over her shoulders. Sirius and Alexandra came to stand by her, and Emmeline followed Alice, holding up her train. Remus was glancing around nervously.

James kneeled down by her and, with his thumb, brushed away her tears. The others surrounded her in a circle.

"I am so sorry James." Lily whispered.

"Don't be. Lily, I know you blame yourself, and I understand. But Lily, that was just one thing. Peter Pettigrew was a coward. We're better off without him. We trusted him!He could have killed all of us. He almost killed you Lily, do you really think we want someone like that around? No matter what you say, it wasn't your fault, and none of us blame you. What we do blame you for, though, is trying to catch a cold! And Lily," He lowered his voice. "Don't you think it is a little dangerous coming here alone?"

Lily looked around, and realization was in her gaze. And than, she sneezed. Sirius and Alexandra chuckled, while Remus winced. Emmeline bit her lip. stuck in between laughing and hurrying Lily inside.

James, however, worriedly stood up tall and guided Lily up, and wrapped his arms around her cold, shivering body.

"But Jaaaaaameeeesss, youuuuuuu'llllllll getttttttttt sickkkkkkkkk." Lily chattered.

Everyone except for James and Lily laughed. "Like he cares." Sirius chuckled, his arm secured tightly around Megan's waist.

James looked up abrubtly, and in time to see a shape approach them.

He looked around wildily, and drew his wand.

Sirius stopped chuckliing,and without questioning grabbed his wand.

Frank and Alice drew their wands, and Remus quickly followed after them, his eyes looking around.

Alexandra's eyes were drawn to the shivering shape of Lily.

Emmeline slipped towards Lily, and bent down by Lily's ankle and snatched Lily's wand. She placed it in Lily's clammy hand, and followed up by snatching her own wand, motioning for Alexandra to do the same.

Four figures, all dressed in black approached them, sneering smiles bestowed upon their lips.

"Death Eaters." Remus hissed.

Lily spun around and pointed her wand at the first death eater. The Death Eater was short, next to the other three tall ones.

Sirius growled and pushed Alexandra towards the middle, by Lily.

Remus looked stunned to be seeing what he was seeing, but James and Frank glared menicingly at the short figure.

The second death eater pointed his wand at Sirius, a gleam in his eye.

"Severus." Lily gasped softly, and James moved over to block Lily, and Emmeline stood at his left, Alexandra behind her. Alice, pointed her wand at the death eaters, and the last one quickly shot a hex at her. She deflected it easily, and soon lights and spells flew everywhere

LIly noticed that soon Emmline and James were not in front of her anywhere, dueling death eaters.

Alice and Frank were dueling together, because Alice's wedding dress was slowing her down. Emmeline and Remus were dueling the third one, and Sirius and James were lost in the midst of the chaos. Lily found herself facing Snape, who's mask had gotten blown off by some spell or another.

"Lily, please? Don't fight, just leave. Join The Dark Lord, he is very interested in your achievements."

Lily had had enough. The whole Peter incident, these wannabe death eaters now being death eaters, and her former best friend wrapped up in the middle of same person who had put tension between her and James, who had tried to sabotage their realationship. Who thought of her as a mudblood. And who now was asking her to kill people like her. And the fact that she was cold and wet( but that was her fault, she knew) didn't help.

"Avis Oppugno!" Lily whispered, pointing her wand at him.

A flock of birds attacked Snape, and Lily heard a chuckle by her.

James had appeared by her, with Alexandra trailing after him.

"We need to stop this fight, and you need to leave." James told her.

"I am fine." Lily insisted, starting to get used to the wet feeling.

James gave her a hard look, and Lily remembered her promise.

_" Then will you promise me to try to keep yourself out of trouble?" _

_Lily looked at the ground. "What does that include?"_

_" I assume if I say no fighting Death Eaters, you'll probably say no, I assume?"_

_"Yes, James." _

_" Then, don't fight alone. Don't try to be a hero. Use protective measures. " _

Lily sighed. In her dress, all wet and cold already, she wasn't really keeping herself out trouble, dueling Severus due to the fact that she wouldn't be able to bring herself to hurt him besides minor injuries, like small scratches. And she was already showing signs of a cold.

But, James was here too. And he had made the same promise!

"You're here." Lily pointed out.

James sighed. "Lily, don't be stubborn. You're going to your apartment with Alexandra, whom will give you some healing potions and get you out of that dress."

Lily bit her lip stubbornly and shook her head.

Alexandra glanced at Lily. "Lily, you're outvoted. Even Remus and Alice agreed that you need to get out of this. They said that either you go, or they will take away your wand and split it in half, lock you in a room for a month so you will learn some sense."

Lily gulped.

James gave her a pleading look. "Lily, I almost lost you once because I didn't do something, I won't make the same mistake. I promise you I will be along in a moment, Remus called some aurors to wrap up and take these death eaters to Azkaban."

_"I almost lost you once..."_ The words played through her head, until finally she nodded,and Alexandra and her apparated away.

James nodded, and saw that Snape had already disapparated, trying to get away from Lily's flock of birds, and that Alice and Frank had stunned the one they had been dueling, while Remus and Emmeline had sent ropes at the death eater they had been dueling, and he was now tied up. And Sirius was holding Peter at standstill, his wand pointed at his chest and Peter's wand in his pocket.

"Please Sirius, forgive me. I was weak, I was vulnerible, I was scared..."

"Shut Up you Voldemort worshiping treacherous traitor who I had the displeasure of meeting." Sirius snarled.

James and Remus joined Sirius, all pointing their wand at Peter's chest.

"Oh James, Sirius doesn't understand, I am weak, they threatened me..."

"Don't waist my time with useless, meaningless words Pettigrew.I promised Lily I would be along in a minute and do not have the time." James started, his words slicing through the night. "Just answer some questions for me, if you would. Did you tell Avery and Mulciber that Lily would be patrolling alone that night?"

Peter looked nervously around. "Well yes, but..."

"Did you watch them torture Lily?"

"James, it was wrong, I know but..."

"It is a yes or no question." Sirius hissed.

"Yes." Peter squecked.

"Did you recomend untieing Lily for entertainment purposes?"

Peter nodded nervously.

"And, are you not a Death Eater?"

"Well, I am but..."

"SILENCE! " James shouted.

Peter shut his mouth.

"You tricked us. We trusted you, we let you become one of us, and you would have been willing to bring us to Voldemort on a silver platter." James started.

Emmeline smilied at the term that she had heard Lily use often.

Remus continued. "You knew how important Lily was to us all, and you watched them, no helped them torture her."

Alice and Frank leaned together, agreeing completely.

Sirius ended, his eyes angry. "You took the name Marauder, but you never once derserved it.A useless rat, a treacherous human, a squeky moron. You will be turned into tonight, as you admitted to being a death eater to five trained aurors, and I doubt that you will even have the honor of a trial, because you just confessed."

Peter squeked and turned away, but Alice tripped him and Frank quickly shot a spell to bind him, and Sirius and James turned away.

"You promised Lily." Sirius prompted.

James nodded, and grabbed his wand and apparated.

Alexandra grabbed Lily some dry clothes, until Lily shook her head.

She tapped her dress and it instantly became dry and clean.

Alexandra smiled. "You're going back to the wedding?"

Lily nodded. "Maid of Honor. It is custom to be there. I have a Pepper Up Potion in the cupboard, can you grab it?"

Alexandra gave her a disbelieving look and nodded, and walked off.

Lily quickly drank the potion, and wrinkled her nose, and then stood up.

"Tell James where I am!" Lily nodded, and Lily disapparated.

A Celestina Warbeck song was playing back at the reception, and Lily nodded at Augusta. She was smiling slightly, and Lily saw that Alice had returned, her dress was dry.

Frank wasn't back yet, but the calm look on Alice's face signified that the rest of the fight turned out fine.

"Hey Lily."

"Benjy!"

Benjy Fenwick grinned. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, and you?"

Benjy Fenwick had been Lily's boyfriend for a month,until they had both decided it wasn't working and had split. They had stayed friendly towards each other, although Lily knew James didn't trust Benjy.

"Ah, I am well. Quite and occasion, isn't it?" Benjy asked.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, it is."

Benjy glanced at her dress. "It is a very nice dress."

Lily nodded absent mindedly.

Benjy glanced around, than leaned in closer to Lily. "So, I hear you are engaged.'

Lily nodded warily.

"Well, I don't mean to be outspoken, but I don't think you should marry him."

"What?" Lily hissed. "Maybe you should have shut your mouth this time."

Benjy jumped at her reaction, then slowly backed away.

Lily glared at him, until he fully backed away and turned around and walked away quickly.

"Lily?"

Lily blinked in surprise to see Sirius walk towards her.

"Hi Sirius."

Sirius shook his head at her. "I don't think James will be happy when he finds out you're here."

Lily didn't meet his eyes. "Maybe not."

Sirius sighed as he put his hand on her back. "Dance?"

Lily nodded, giving a quick smile at Alice as she swung around, dancing with a cousin.

Sirius, with his other hand, took Lily's right hand and they started to dance.

"I really think you should go home." Sirius told her.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm the Maid of Honor. I have to be here."

"But..."

"But nothing. Sirius, I appreciate your concern, but I will be fine."

Sirius sighed. "Lily, I know quite well that you will be 's James's rage I am worried about."

Lily smiled softly. "It will be handled."

Sirius shook his head stubbornly. "I hope you are right. Where's Alexandra?"

Lily didn't answer, and Sirius paled.

"But James will be so... I hope you're right Lily."

Lily nodded, and looked around.

"Well Sirius, I better be going."

Sirius nodded, still pale and Lily wandered off, then saw James in the distance.

James arrived at the girls' apartment, to see Alexandra sitting on the couch.

"Alexandra?"

"Yes?"

Alexandra looked worried and scared, not meeting his eyes.

"Where's Lily?"

Alexandra took a deep breath. "She took a Pepper up Potion and is at the reception. I am sorry, but she isn't a child.I couldn't make her stay."

James growled in his throat. "Well, thank you, but I am going to go talk to her."

Alexandra nodded. "Bye."

Lily carefully slid through the crowd, trying to remain hidden from James. At the moment, she was really cursing all of these special dresses. James would be able to spot her anywhere!

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Excuse Me. Pardon.. James!" Lily said in surprise.

James stood right in front of her, an angry look on his face.

"Hello Lily." He growled.

"Do you need anything?" Lily asked sweetly.

"I sure do." James hissed, grabbing her wrist and pulling her through the crowd,his face set in a frown and his eyes narrow.

James led them out of the hall and into the lobby, which was empty.

James spun around to face her. "What are you doing here?"

"I am the Maid of Honor."Lily reminded him. "It's no big deal."

"You also left crying, got attacked by death eaters, all in the rain."

Lily shrugged. "I'm fine."

Lily saw the look on James's face, which told her that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Lily, you're not fine! Maybe now, but do you know why the Death Eaters attacked us tonight? They knew they were outnumbered, but they were on a mission. To catch you!They were sure they could convince you to join, or kill you. Or capture, we are not sure of the details yet."

Lily looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, wishing that the anger in James's eyes would just go away. She didn't want to fight, not tonight, not today.

James sighed in frustration. Lily knew that his anger was fading, but he was still frustrated.

"Lily, please come back with me." James pleaded, but Lily shook her head.

"James, I can't just leave! I need to make it gradual."

James sighed again, but he slipped her hand into his and smilied slightly. "How about this, we dance a few times, say we are exhausted and are just going to go and hang out with Alexandra at the apartment."

Lily agreed, and they made their way back to the reception.

"Ah, this song. I hate this song." Lily commented.

"This song?Good, I do too. _ Come and Stir my cauldron..."* _ James sang in an annoying voice.

Lily laughed. "I am sorry to tell you James, but Celestina Warbeck does sound better."

James pretended to look hurt. "Oh Lily, you hurt my feelings!"'

James put his free hand on Lily's back , and they began to dance.

"Lily dear, I love you." James murmured.

"I love you too."

**I am not J.k Rowling, and I will never be. **

*** This is also from J.k Rowling's World, and is not mine!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, so this story is not written by a famous writor. The rest of the story will not be /was not either, so consider this a disclaimer for the whole story if I missed some chapters. **

Alexandra rolled her eyes. "Lily, time to wake up. Remember, dress shopping with Alice and Emmeline today, than cake testing with the boys."

Lily groaned and used her elbows to get up. "Remind me why we have to do this so early?"

"Because, Miss Evans, Alice didn't no how much time it would take to get the dresses, and Frank is taking her on a date tonight."

Lily smiled. "Isn't it sweet that Frank still takes her on weekly dates now that they're married?"

Alexandra smiled too. "Yeah. And Alice is so funny. She still constantly takes two hours to get ready, like she has to impress him."

Lily grabbed a pair of short jean shorts and a t- shirt, the same outfit that Alexandra had picked out the night before. Alexandra had ordered all four girls to wear this, so they would all coordinate and,as she put it, look totally hot in it.

Alice had told her that is was ridiculous, because she was married, and because they were going to look at dresses for a _wedding._

Lily had reminded her that she, Alexandra had a boyfriend.

And Emmeline had simply rolled her eyes.

Lily quickly changed and put her hair up in a ponytail, and waited by Alexandra's door.

Alexandra opened the door, her hair short and black, and a maroon t-shirt and jean shorts on. She had a pair of black heels on, where Lily was only wearing flats.

They walked to the kitchen, where Lily was reminded that James and Sirius had crashed there the night before, because both of the boys were sitting at the table, facing each other. Remus was siting in between them, a piece of parchment in front of him and he was writing quick notes. James was wearing sweat pants and one of his old quidditch jerseys. He laughed, and Lily smiled to herself.

Sirius stopped midsentence when he saw Alexandra. His mouth hung open, and Remus chuckled.

James jumped up and went over to where Lily was. She had sat down on the counter, amusement lighting her gaze.

He put a hand on both sides of the counter, so that Lily was between both hands, and James was facing her.

"Good Morning Beautiful." He whispered.

"Good Morning. Did you see his face?" Lily whispered back.

James nodded, grinning. "Uh huh. So this is the outfit that Alexandra is making you wear?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah. You like?"

James ran his gaze over her body. "Hmmmmm. As long as you're mine." He mumbled, giving her a quick peck on the forehead.

Lily giggled. Then she blushed, which made James chuckle.

Sirius however, was still in shock.

"Uh, Sirius?" Alexandra prompted.

Sirius shook himself, than he jumped to his feet and hurried towards her. "You are going out in that?"

Alexandra rolled her eyes. " Yeah, why?"

"But I won't be there! What if some guy hits on you?"

"Like every girl from here to the end of the universe doesn't hit on you. Except Lily, Emmeline, and Alice of course."

Sirius shook his head. "That's different."

"It is not. Don't worry Sirius, I am going to be with Lily, Emmeline, and Alice."

Sirius sighed. "Lex, what is this about?"

"Nothing Sirius." Alexandra replied.

Sirius shook his head disbelievingly, and Lily glanced at the time.

"It's time to go. Emmeline is going to meet us there right? Because she is visiting her parents?"

Alexandra nodded, and they set off.

Remus was holding in hysterics, which he let out as soon as they left.

"Padfoot is jealous!" He exclaimed.

"Shut Up Moony, and don't say anything. So, we have wedding cake testing tonight?"

James nodded, and Sirius sat down, studying the table.

"I know what you are doing." Lily commented, after they had met up with Emmeline and Alice. The latter was across the room looking through dresses , while the former was talking to their helper, Tina.

"What?" Alexandra asked.

"You are trying to make Sirius feel as you do everytime a girl flirts with him."

Alexandra looked away guitily. "I know it's mean, but it just... I know he doesn't try, but it still bothers me. And he doesn't even notice!I just thought that maybe it would open his eyes a bit."

Lily glanced at her friend sympathetcially. "I know how it feels that night when I got engaged?"

Alexandra nodded.

"Well, this blond, Courtney, as you know, kept flirting with James. And then she would give me these looks, like I was below her or something. And it seemed to me that James was flirting with her, so I thought that he was going to break up with me. So by the time that the waitress got there, I was about crying."

Alexandra glanced at her surprised. " Really?"

"Really. Girls gave me... how about I tell you more about my final year at Hogwarts later?"

Alexandra nodded, and she changed the subject.

"So, Sirius had told me that Peter was in prison, or Azkaban anyway. How was he able to get out to join the death eaters?"

Lily glared at the floor. "They only sentenced him there for a few months, because he wasn't officially a death eater and because he never actually took part in the torturing. This time though, he was sentenced for life."

Lily tried on at least twenty dressses, and she still hadn't found one she liked. Some were strapless, which Lily had decided she didn't want. Some were full of ruffles, and had skirts had reminded her of Cinderella, a muggle fairy tale.

Finally, she had decided to find one herself, and immediatly took a liking to one on the end.

She quickly changed into it, and her breath got caught in her throat.

It was Charmeuse, with a side strap that was embellished with beads, and was a cream color. It had runching and draping layers that accuentuated her shape.

Lily spun around and smiled. "Guys, I found the one."

She opened the dressing room door,and the girls gasped.

"Lily, it looks amazing!" Alice gushed.

"Amazing." Emmeline agreed.

Alexandra walked around her, and than she nodded. "I approve. Now, onto this whole bridesmaid buisness."

So Lily carefully took the dress of, and told Tina that she had found the one she wanted. Tina took the dress and went to put it into a garment bag, and than she came back, hanging the garment bag on a hook, and came back smiling.

"So, you need three bridesmaid dresses, correct? Same style you said?"

Lily nodded,and Tina brought them over to the first rack, where the girls quickly shook their heads.

Alexandra and Lily wandered over to the third rack, and Alice and Emmeline went to the second.

"Hey, I like this one!" Emmeline said.

It was a long strapless dress with subtle side runching, and it was a light blue.

Tina hurried to them. "That is a very popular style. The crinkling charmeuse is a seller. There used to be nineteen colors available. We have them in five colors right now. A purple, blue, yellow, light blue, and light pink."

Lily waited while the other three girls tried them on, and Emmeline appeared first. She had chose the light pink, and she sung around. "I like it."

Lily nodded,and than Alice and Alexandra came out . Alice was wearing the purple, and Alexandra was wearing the dark blue.

"I love this dress!" Alice said cheerily.

Alexandra nodded. "Awesome."

Lily smiled. "Tina, we'll take these ones."

Tina noddedd, and quickly told the price to Lily. Lily grabbed the money out of her purse, and handed it to her.

"So where are we going now?" Emmeline asked.

Lily checked the time quickly. " We have time before the cake , you're not going, correct?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah. I have a date."

"Okay." Lily said. "Well, than, lunch at my parents?"

The girls nodded,than apparated away.

Isabella was folding clothes when she heard the soft snap she had got used to. _My, what am I going to tell Lily. I didn't tell her last time, and now I have to. _She thought.

Martin was reading his newspaper, sipping his coffee. He had just gotten home from work, and he had not gotten to read the paper or drink his morning coffee.

"Mum, Dad!"Lily called.

She trailed into the kitchen, Emmeline, Alice, and Alexandra following her.

Isabella turned to the girls. "Girls! Alice, you had a beautiful ceremony and reception.I am sorry I didn't get to talk to you, but Martin had a long week of work to brought us home."

Alice nodded. "It is okay. It was an eventful evening."

Emmeline rolled her eyes.

"Eventful is an understatment." She muttered, but Isabella didn't hear.

Martin set his paper down, and he gave Isabella a look.

Isabella sighed. "Yes Martin. Lily, I have something to tell you. Your sister is getting married."

Emmeline and Alice gasped. "To that Vernon fellow?"

Isabella nodded.

Lily's mouth was open is shock, which she quickly shut.

"I take that she doesn't want me to know?" Lily asked quietly.

Isabella took a deep breath. "Yes."

Lily nodded, and she looked away, everyone watching.

Finally she spoke. "Okay."

She got up, and started to get food out, the others watching her worriedly.

The three Marauders wandered around Diagon Alley.

"Hey, Padfoot!" James called, from over by the bookstore, Obscurus Books.

Sirius walked towards him lazily. "What Prongs?"

"This is where Lily slapped me for the first time." James reminded him.

Remus laughed. "You were teasing her when she was looking at books."

James smiled. "Yes, but she apologized afterwards."

"Until you asked her out." Remus reminded him.

"Ah, but she still talked to me." James said.

They continued to walk, but than James stopped. "Guys, I need to get Lily an engagement gift. It's custom in the Potter Family to give them something after most the wedding is planned. I still haven't figured something to give to her."

Remus smiled. "I have an idea."

He whispered something into James's ear, and James nodded.

Lily, Emmeline, and Alexandra waited for James,Remus, and Sirius outside the Wizard Cake Shop.

The three boys appeared in a second, and James smiled at Lily as he went to stand by her.

"How did dress shoping go?" He asked.

Lily smiled, but James noticed that is didn't have the same was about to ask her if she was okay, but Alexandra glanced at her watch, a gift from Sirius for her birthday.

"It's time." She exclaimed, than opened the door.

A short women, who appeared to be a couple of years older than them, greeted them.

"Hello. Cake testing for Potter and Evans?" She greeted.

"Yes."Lily answered.

Soon, she had brought them to a table, with many different kinds of cake.

Sirius piled on different pieces of cake and began to gulp it down, while the rest ate theirs more slowly.

Remus gave James an inquisitive look, wondering why he wasn't eating rapidly like Sirius.

Soon, each person had tried every kind, and they all chose their favorites.

James and Lily decided on a Red Velvet Cake with Buttercream frosting, a Vanilla cake with Vanilla frosting, and a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting.

"Hey, Lily do you want to go to The Three Broomsticks like planned?Or just the Leaking Cauldron?" Alexandra asked.

"The Three Broomsticks." Lily answered, but her answer was half hearted.

They apparated to Hogsmeade, and walked into The Three Broomsticks.

Lily looked out the window, sipping the Butterbeer James had gotten her. Sirius sat down by Alexandra, and Lily saw a guy a few years older with blonde hair than them with blonde hair studying Alexandra. She was unsure if Sirius noticed.

James sat down beside her, across from Sirius and Alexandra. Emmeline sat down by Lily and Alexandra, and Remus sat down by James and Sirius.

Lily looked out the window, her mind on her sister, when she noticed the blonde haired boy walking towards them.

Sirius must have noticed, because he scooted closer to Alexandra.

"Well hello." The Blonde greeted. " My name is Pete. Would you tell me your name?"

He said the last part to Alexandra, and Sirius growled in his throat.

"Alexandra, this is my boyfriend Sirius, and this ie Emmeline, the girl with the red hair is Lily, her fiancee James,and the guy next to him is Remus." Alexandra said quickly.

Pete didn't seem to care that Alexandra had a boyfriend, because he was drawn to her legs.

"Would you, Alexandra, do me the honor of talking to me over here?"

Sirius jumped to his feet. "No, she would not. Now get the hell out of here." Sirius ordered.

"Sirius!" Alexandra hissed, a glare foucued on him.

"Sorry Pete, but I am in a serious relationship and don't plan to change that. If you could just wander away before my boyfriend gets irritated, I would greatly appreciate it." Alexandra said smoothly.

Pete glared at Sirius, than moved closer to Alexandra. "Are you sure? " He asked, breathing in her ear.

Remus grabbed Sirius's arm, and Pete smirked and quickly kissed Alexandra softly on her lips until he was blown across the room.

Alexandra stood up, horrified. Sirius pulled his arm loose from Remus's grip, and pocketed his wand, towering with anger.

James and Remus jumped up, quickly restraining Sirius.

Lily hurried over to Alexandra, remembering when Snape had kissed her against her will.

Emmeline looked lost, but Lily quickly hissed instructions to her telling her to make sure Pete was gone.

Alexandra felt a couple tears well up in her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away.

"James, I'm bringing Alexandra back to the apartment. Come with Sirius, when he is calmer." Lily told James, then grabbing Alexandra's arm and they apparated away.

They set down on the couch, and Alexandra managed to calm down.

"Alex, go change." Lily ordered, and Alexandra got up and ran to her bedroom, while Lily hurried to change. She pulled on a tank top,and then pulled one of James's qudditch jersys over her tank top. James had given it to her when she had slept over one night, and had ordered her to keep she pulled on a pair of lounge pants, and joined Alexandra back in the living room.

She had on a pair of fluffy lounge pants and a pink tank top, her eyes blood shot and her cheeks puffy.

"Alexandra, it will be Snape kissed me, I was shook up. He had been my best friend, and now had called me Mudblood and had harrased me. It helped a bit when James punched him in the face, I know it was wrong, but it did. Even if I didn't want him to, it did. And James was so cool and angry, it wa scary. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but he was so mad. I knew it was mostly directed at Snape, but still."

Alexandra nodded, and when she spoke,she was quiet and their was a pain in her voice.

" I was shocked. I didn't think anyone would ever do that, especially with so many people around. And it was my fault! I just hoped that Sirius seeing me with the clothes would make him realize how I felt, but I never thought that anyone would try flirting with me when he was around.I was so stupid! Sirius will never forgive me, and I don't blame will break up with me, and it is my fault." Alexandra was crying again by the time she was done.

"Are you sure about that?" A voice quietly asked.

Sirius and James had arrived.

Alexandra cried harder when she saw Sirius.

Sirius walked swiflty towards her, and picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Baby, it's okay." He whispered to her.

James sat down by Lily, sneaking his arm around her shouder.

Alexandra tried to stiffle her sobs. "You're not mad at me?"

Sirius ran his fingers through her hair. "Not very much, no. From what I heard, I think we need to talk is all."

Lily nodded, and patted the spot that Alexandra had been sitting in.

Sirius nodded, and sat down, so Alexandra was on his lap.

Lily nodded at Alexandra, who gave her a pleading look. Lily shook her head firmly.

"Sirius, I'm sorry. I just..." Alexandra zoned off.

Sirius gave her encouraging look, and she took a deep breath.

"I just wanted you to feel how I do when all the girls are ogling you. I just thought that the clothes might make you realize that."

Sirius kissed her on the forehead again. " I am so sorry Baby. How about next time we just talk about it instead?"

Alexandra nodded, and James smiled at Lily.

Alexandra rested her head on Sirius's chest, and Sirius smiled at her.

Lily sighed, and thoughts of her sister ran through her mind.

James remembered the loss of spark in Lily's smile earlier, and noticed that she was looking lost now.

"Hey Lils, are you okay?"

Lily jumped, and she nodded quickly.

"Yeah, just tired." She said quickly.

She jumped up, and almost ran to her room, and James sighed.

"Alexandra, did anything happen today that I should know about?" James asked.

Alexandra bit her lip. "Uh, something did. I really think Lily should tell you, but... Petunia is getting married and doesn't want Lily to be there."

James sighed. He rose to his feet and walked towards Lily's room.

Lily had shut the door, but James could hear her crying softly, and cursed her deranged sister under his breath.

He opened the door, and stepped inside.

Lily didn't notice him until he was sitting by her.

James wiped the tears off her cheeks, and Lily looked uo at him with her emerald eyes.

"Lils, this doesn't look like nothing." James said quietly.

Lily took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter."

He shook his head. "Lily Marie Evans, others may fall for that. But you should know by now, that I don't."

"James,it really doen't matter if my sister doesn't want me to even know that she is getting married. I'll get over it."

James graced his thumb over her cheek, and sighed. "Lily, Petunia is missing out on an opportunity to be sisters. But, Lily, I don't really think she can be around you, now or anytime. Deep down we know she still loves you,but remember graduation? She misses you, but the old you. Not the brilliant witch you are now. Maybe, someday, she will get over it. But Lily, everytime you go around her, you get your heart broken. Just let her live your life while you live yours."

Lily listened to him, and she nodded slowly. "You're right James."

James wrapped his arms around her, in hug, and kissed her cheek. "Lily, are you okay now?"

Lily nodded. "Thank you James."

James smiled at her. "Love you Lils."

"Love you James."

Alexandra smiled when she blinked open her eyes. She was still on the couch, and Sirius had wrapped his arm around her waist and had fallen asleep. Her head was rested on his chest, and their fingers were twined together.

With her other hand, she traced patterns on his hand.

Alexandra thought back to last night, and her smile turned into a slight frown.

_Why was I so stupid? _She thought. _That Pete almost ruined my relationship, and it was my fault._

Sirius opened his eyes, to see Alexandra lost in her thoughts. She was biting her lip, and she looked worried and surprised.

Carefully, he move over so that she was under him, and she let out a small scream.

"Hey Lex." He smirked.

"Sirius Black!"

He leaned down and kissed her softly, and she responded instantly.

They heard a snort and Sirius ended the kiss, so that he could look up.

James had wrapped his arm around her waist, and the two were smiling happily.

Sirius smiled at them . "Can I help you?"

James picked Lily up easily and she laughed. "James Potter, let me down!"

James shook his head. "Nope."

Sirius chuckled and looked back down at Alexandra. "So babe, what were you thinking about?"

Alexandra shook her head. "Doesn't matter."

Sirius frowned, but knew that Alexandra wouldn't tell him while Lily and James were in the room.

He rolled off of her and she sat up.

Lily was trying to kick James, but he managed to avoid her attacks and just smirked at her. Alexandra stood up, and helped Sirius up.

"What do you want to eat?" Alexandra asked.

Sirius shrugged and glanced at James.

"Prongs, Lily Flower?" He asked.

Lily bit her lip, and James shook his head.

"You're helpful." Alexandra scoffed.

Sirus kissed her on the forehead. " Sorry."

Alexandra made her way to the kitchen, and Lily managed to slip out of James's arms and follow her.

James scowled at the reatreating back of his fiancee, and Sirius jogged after the two, pulling James along with him.

"Waffles?" Lily asked.

"No, had them last week." Alexandra replied. "Pancakes?"

"Dido. Cinamon Rolls?"

"Not filling enough. Breakfest Pizza?"

Lily and Alexandra shared a look, and then they grinned.

"So, you want to make the breakfest pizza while I make the cinnamon rolls?" Alexandra asked.

Lily nodded, and they both turned around and started grabbing supplies.

James and Sirius walked in, saw the two girls, and spun on their heel and left the room,knowing how crazy they both got when they were cooking.

The girls laughed at the boys, then turned back to the process at hand.

Lily set the Breakfest Pizza on a hot pad on the table, and Alexandra set the plate of Cinnamon Rolls on the other side,and the two girls smiled.

"Not bad for two Mudbloods." Alexandra said, menace in the word mudbloods.

Lily nodded,then they both laughed. "I always thought cooking the muggles away tasted better." Alexandra commented.

Lily nodded, then stepped into the living room.

"Time to eat." She told the two boys, and they both jumped up.

Sirius and James filled their plates and ate rapidly, and Megan and Lily ate their fill.

"So boys," Alexandra started.

"What?" Sirius asked, his eyes narrow.

"You get to clean up." Lily finished, and the girls fled the room.

"Great." Sirius groaned, and rested his head on the table.

James got up and grabbed his plate and Lily's. "Get up."

Sirius groaned again, and James whacked his hand across Sirius's head.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Next Chapter preview...**

"Lily, I can't."

Lily growled angrily and grabbed the vase off of her stand. **" THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY APARTMENT! I OBVIOUSLY AM NOT IMPORTANT ENOUGH FOR YOU!"**

The vase flew towards James head, and...


	20. Chapter 20

"You can't go on a mission!" Lily spat.

"Lils, I have to. Sirius and I have to go, but don't worry. It is a minor mission, and Lily Love, I padded after you for seven years, I am not leaving now." James reassured her.

"You can't promise that! We haven't even had our wedding yet, can't you at least wait?"

"Lily, I can't."

Lily growled angrily and grabbed the vase off of her stand. **" THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY APARTMENT! I OBVIOUSLY AM NOT IMPORTANT ENOUGH FOR YOU!"**

The vase flew towards James head, and he thanked his quidditch reflexes and managed to dodge it, but it hit the wall and broke.

"Lily, calm down." James said slowly.

"**GET... THE ... HELL... OUT... OF... HERE!" **

James sighed. "Lily, please."

Lily grabbed her wand and quickly disapparated, and James groaned.

"James?"

Alexandra had come out, and she looked at James. "What happened? I just got back and..."

"Lily's mad at me." James sighed, taking out his wand.

"I'll go first. Maybe warm her up a bit." Alexandra suggested, taking out her wand.

Lily walked around the perimeter of the park, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Lily!"

Alexandra ran after her, and Lily stopped to let her catch up.

"Lily, what is wrong?" Alexandra asked.

"He's going on a stupid mission. Sirius and him are going on a damn mission." Lily said, a mixture and anger and hurt mixed in.

Alexandra's face threaded with anger. "**WHAT? I'M GOING TO.."**

Lily didn't hear what she was going to say, because she had disapparated.

Lily twirled the ring around her finger, and tears continued to flow.

Sirius sighed. "So she is mad at you because you are going on the mission?"

James nodded. "What do you think I should do?"

"I guess we hope that..."

"**SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"**

"Uh, hi Alexandra." Sirius greeted nervously.

Alexandra had a look of pure anger on her face.

"**HOW COULD YOU..." **

"Alexandra, I already know what you are going to say." Sirius interrupted. "And I am going on that mission. And before you come to the same desision that Lily did, I am doing it because you are really important to me."

Alexandra opened her mouth, then shut it and stomped towards her room.

James raised an eyebrow at him.

Sirius crossed his arms. "Hey, at least I handled it better then you did."

James sighed and stood up, but before he could hear do anything, Lily appeared. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, and before she could run to her room, James wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Sirius got up and quietly exited the room.

"Lily, you are the most important thing to me in the whole world,and that is why I need to go on that mission."

Lily paced the room, her hands running through her hair every few seconds.

Alexandra was sitting on the couch, ever so often biting one of her fingernails.

Alice was trying to take their minds off of Sirius and James, but was unsucessful.

"They promised to be back by now." Lily croaked, and the color drained out of the two girls' faces. Alice sighed,and tried to smile, but now even worry was shone on her face.

Lily continued to pace, moving anxiously.

The muggle clock on the wall ticked, and Alexandra watched the minute hand go all away around the clock.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

Meanwhile,

"That was easy." Sirius told James, and James shrugged.

"Not bad. Now let's hurry. We're late already and have to do paperwork."

"Don't think so." A voice sneered.

"Malfoy." Sirius sneered, turning around slowly.

"Hello Cousin."

"And Bellatrix." James sighed, snatching his wand and pointing it at the two.

Sirius quickly sent a patronus off to Moody and the rest.

"Too Bad you won't be alive when they turn up."Malfoy smirked.

James narrowed his eyes at them. "Don't be so arrogant."

Soon, spells were being shot everywhere, and James was glad when back up arrived.

"Potter, Black." Moody growled.

James and Sirius hurried towards him.

"Goodbye. Go fill out paperwork and then leave. Mrs. Longbottom contacted me to tell me to tell you to get your arses home if you were alive ."

James and Sirius chuckled. Alice must be getting frustrated.

"James, go to the apartment. I will finish paperwork." Sirius said.

James nodded, and he apparated to the appartment.

Lily jumped into his arms, and Alexandra stared at him.

"He's doing paperwork." James told her, and she let out a breath.

James kissed Lily softly, and Alice laughed at the Alexandra. She had fell back on to the couch and was looking at the ceiling, relieved.

"What took so long?" Lily asked softly.

James gulped. " Malfoy and Bellatrix attacked us."

Lily and Alexandra gasped, and Alice's eyes widened.

James hesitantly pulled a strain of Lily's hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Lils, I'm okay."

She shook her head. "But, Bellatrix. And Malfoy. No one who has met Bellatrix is okay! She's crazy!"

Alexandra nodded, remembering all of the Bellatrix patients.

James sighed. "Well, techniquely Sirius has been fine physically, and he grew up with her!"

"Physically."Alice snorted. "Because Mentally, he is crazy!"

Lily and Alexandra tried to not smile, but one slowly pulled at their lips.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Lily said quickly, trying to fight the smile.

"Positive."

They were interuppted by a soft pop and Sirius grinned. "Lily Flower is almost smiling!"

"Shut up Black."Lily growled good naturedly.

Alexandra just looked at him, not moving or saying anything.

Sirius frowned, then walked over to her and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

James carefully pulled Lily's hair away from her face, and she pushed him away, but she had a small smile on her face.

Sirius sighed. "Lex, look at me."

Alexandra jumped to her feet. "**HERE I AM, WAITING HERE, SCARED THAT YOU WERE DEAD, AND YOU WERE FIGHTING BELLATRIX BLACK AND LUCIOUS MALFOY! YOU PROMISED IT WAS A MILD MISSION. ON MILD MISSIONS, YOU DON'T END UP FIGHTING BELLATRIX BLACK AND LUCIOUS MALFOY!"**

Everyone except Lily looked taken back by her outburst.

James and Sirius glanced at each other.

Lily looked at the panic and fear on Sirius's face, and she sighed and went to sit stand by Alexandra.

Lily and Alexandra talked rapidly, and James and Sirius looked at the girls with surprised expressions.

Alexandra finally seemed to be calming down, and she jumped into Sirius's arms, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

James smiled, and Sirius smiled into Alexandra's hair.

Alexandra caught Sirius's lips with her own, and he spun her around quickly.

Alice glanced at her watch, and she got up and took out her wand. "I better go. Frank will be home by now."

Lily nodded, and James quickly picked her up by her waist. "Let's leave them alone."

Lily nodded, and the two bounded off, when James carefully pushed Lily against the wall and kissed her hungrily, and Lily smirked. She slipped out of his grip and ran down the hallway, leaving James stunned.

"Lily!"

* * *

**Okay, sorry it wasn't as long as usual, but oh well **


	21. Chapter 21

Petunia Evans (soon to be Dursley) paced in front of the mirror, glaring at herself.

"You don't want her here. Remember she is a freak." She reminded herself, then she growled in her throat.

"Did you say something?" Isabella Evans asked.

"Mum, get Lily here now." She blurted.

Isabella had seen many things, and had expected anything except that to come out of Lily's mouth.

Petunia looked shocked of what she had just said. Isabella smiled proudly.

"Of course."

Isabella hurried out the door, and remembered the sad look on Lily's face when she had found out Petunia was getting married. What would Lily think now?

Lily had given the Evans an owl for Christmas, because Martin and Isabella had become very attached to the magestic birds. Now, the cream owl was at their house, and Isabella knew she would have to hurry.

Lily wiped a stray tear from her eyes, and she shook her head stubbornly. So what if her sister didn't want her at her wedding? James was right.

Alexandra was reading The Daily Prophet, a cup of tea next to her.

"Good Morn.. Whoa are you okay?"

Lily nodded swiftly. "Yeah, fine."

Alexandra shook her head, and raised an eyebrow. "Lily, I see that you don't want to talk about it,so I am going to drop it. For now anyway."

Lily sighed in relief, and grabbed a box of ceral and headed back to her room.

She threw herself down on the bed and opened the box of cerial and grabbed a handful.

Lily often wondered on why Petunia was so against her being a witch. She would have gloated if it had been her.

James had tucked her hair behind her ear. "Because you're different then 's jealous."

Lily had nodded, and had looked away.

Now she wondered, if there was something else. Did Petunia have some other grudge?

"Lily?"

Lily leaned up on her elbows. "James?"

"Hey Lils. Are you going to let me in?"

Lily pointed her wand at the door. It swung open and James stepped in, his eyes filled with worry. "Hey Lils."

"In all acuality, you already said that."

"Yes, but I know you aren't really in the mood to talk. Even though you should."

Lily looked away." We've went over this. I know I should live my life without her, but I am sad and depressed, okay? I just need some time to figure things out."

James sat down beside her. "Lily, there is a differance between taking time to figure things out and pushing people away when you are hurting."

Lily didn't answer, and James brought his arm around her and brought her to him. "I love you Lils, and that isn't going to change. You know that right?"

"Now I do." Lily murmured.

The two sat like that for awhile, and they jumped when they heard a tapping sound.

"Its the owl that I gave my parents." Lily murmured.

James stood up slowly and opened the window, and the owl flew in and dropped the letter into his hands, and then sat on the window ledge, and looked at Lily, while she slowly crowled towards the letter, and James picked it up and brought over to her, kneeling down beside her.

Lily broke the seal delicatly, and straightened the letter carefully. She read it slowly, her hands shaking.

_**Dear Lily(and James?),**_

_**I know you probably are very worried about this letter, and I have a feeling that James is reading over your shoulder(if you even opened the letter, maybe you threw it out.) But don't worry, because nothing horrible has happened. Something very surprising has happened. Your sister was very emotional when she woke up, and she insists that you must attend. I know you probably have mixed feelings about this, but it would mean so very much to your sister and me as well. James is invited also, (I don't think Vermin.. sorry Vernon will apreciate it, so maybe it is best that he comes with too). Besides, he will come anyway so he might as well have an invitation. If you could... **_

_**Find it in your Heart, **_

_**Isabella Evans, (Your beloved mother.)**_

Lily dropped the letter, and ran to her closet, swinging the door open, and searching hastily for clothes.

James smiled, then tapped his pants with his wand which instantly turned into a nice pair of khakis and then tapped his shirt with his wand and it turned into a casual plaid shirt.

Lily had changed into a navy blue coctail dress, and she had slid a silver bracelet on her right wrist. She was trying to put a necklace one, but in her hurry, she was having troubles with the clasp.

James walked over to her and gently took the chain from her hooked the clasp and smiled at her. "You look amazing.I recongnize the necklace."

"I need Alexandra." She mumbled.

James nodded, and they both walked quickly towards the door.

Alexandra was... preoccupied. James chucked, and Alexandra broke the kiss. "Need something?"

Lily looked at her feet, her face red. "Uh, If you are busy I can do it myself..."

James rolled his eyes. "She wants someone to do her hair. She has a wedding to get to."

Sirius rolled off the couch and Alexandra jumped up. "I get permission to do her hair! Yeah!"

Alexandra grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her away.

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "I thought Petunia didn't want her there."

"She changed her mind."

"As you know, I have cousins in America. One of them is a hair stylist, and she has taught me a few of them. I think with your hair I will do what is called Waterfall twist."

Lily smiled. " I'm sure it will look remember I'm on a time limit."

Alexandra smirked. "Good thing I'm a witch,then. I studied hair spells."

In twenty minutes, Alexandra summoned a mirror and handed it to Lily. She glanced at it, and nodded approvingly. She sprang up, and sprinted out of the room. She pulled on her boots, boots that went up to her knees and slipped her wand in between the boot and her skin. The boots didn't have a heel, but Lily didn't need one.

"Thanks Alexandra." Lily told her friend.

"Are you ready?" James called.

"Coming!" Lily called.

Lily opened the door slowly. "Petunia?"

Her sister turned around slowly, and she smiled.

"Lils!You came!"

Lily nodded and stepped in, shutting the door behind her.

Petunia gave Lily a quick hug, but Lily stiffly stepped back.

Petunia winced and turned back to the mirror. "I would have derserved it, you know. If I was in your footsteps, I wouldn't have come. I derserve to get married without my sister watching me."

"Petunia..."

"No! I do. And I know it won't help, but I am sorry."

Lily smiled. "I missed you Tunie."

The two women clunged to each other, tears silently streaking down their cheeks.

"PETUNIA!"

Vernon Dursley's voice interrupted the women's laughter, and Petunia winced.

The door was swung open, with the huge man clammored in the room, his face red and Lily imagined steam coming out of his ears.

"WHY ARE THOSE FREAKS HERE?"

"Vernon! They are not freaks." Petunia scolded.

Vernon took a step closer to his fiancee, and Lily instantly took a step back.

"THEY ARE TOO FREAKS!GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Vernon roared.

Petunia looked at her feet. "No."

Vernon grabbed her shoulders, and shook her. Lily gasped and took a step closer to her sister.

"Let go of her!" Lily ordered, giving Vernon a shove.

Vernon growled and pushed Petunia away, making her slam into the wall and slide to the ground. Her dress tore, making Lily wince. Vernon spun around , stepping towards Lily.

James suddenly appeared in front of Lily, pushing Lily gently back.

Petunia slowly rose to her feet. "LEAVE!"

Vernon turned slowly to her. "Petunia..."

Petunia had tears falling down her cheek. "LEAVE. NOW. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Isabella hurried forward to comfort her daughter, while Martin pushed Vernon out of the room.

James turned around and twirled Lily's hair around his finger.

"Are you alright?"

Lily nodded, but she knew she would never forget the sad and horrified look on her sister's face.

**Disclaimer.-Still not J.k Rowling and I shall never be**

**Sorry the wait was long.**


	22. Chapter 22

Petunia stared at her, no sign that she had heard anything that Lily had just jabbered on about for the last twenty minutes.

Lily sighed. Her sister had been unresponsive ever since she had called off her wedding, and Lily felt like she had tried everything possible to take her sister's mind off of the wedding disaster.

"Maybe it is time for you to go." Isabella chimed, looking at the dark night through the window, glancing worriedly at her youngest daughter.

Lily nodded, and she stepped into the living room, where James and her father were waiting.

Lily let out a soft laugh when she saw them both at the mantle of the fireplace, looking at pictures of herself and Petunia. One was a picture of Lily and Petunia on Halloween, both dressed up as princesses. Another showed them on Christmas, with Petunia setting a piece of wrapping paper on Lily's head, and a pool of wrapping paper around them.

Lily slowly crept up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder.

James smiled and turned around. "Hey love."

Lily smiled back. "Mum says we can leave for the night."

James nodded. "Okay. Ready?" He asked as he pulled out his wand.

"See you Dad." Lily said, before they left with a small pop.

Alexandra and Sirius were looking over papers, and they glanced up at the pop.

"Hey Lily, James." Alexandra greeted.

Sirius nodded. "Hello Prongs, Lily Flower."

Lily sighed. "Hi guys."

Alexandra gave her a sympathetic look. "She just needs time, Lily. I'm sure she'll recover. On to other buisness, Sirius and I have looked over the final arrangements for the wedding and it is looking about done. Now all you have to do is show up!"

Lily winced at the word wedding. "Maybe we should..."

James sighed. "Lils, we can't postpone the wedding unless you want to wait two years. That is the only time that church is open in the next two years."

"Maybe we will have to get a new church."

James shook his head. "Love, getting married in that church has been your dream for years."

Alexandra nodded. "Yeah, and I strongly suspect someone will be pregnant by then."

Sirius chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if Alice is pregnant now."

Lily tried her best not too laugh.

"Actually, Lily you don't even know where all of us will be in two years." Sirius added.

Lily sighed. "Fine.I just feel bad."

James kissed her cheek. "I know love, but remember, she ruined seven of your summers. Even if she is different now, she owes you this."

Lily nodded, and Sirius handed the papers to them.

James smiled at his friend. "Thanks Padfoot."

Sirius nodded. "Welcome. So Lily Flower..."

"What Black?" Lily asked, a small smile on her lips.

Sirius smiled slyly. "Where is the Giant Squid?"

Lily shrugged. "I am not sure. Some hansome Bloke must have scared him off."

James smiled. "I have no idea who that would be."

Lily pretened to look confused. "Uh Sirius?"

James growled good naturedly.

* * *

**Sorry that was so short! I ran out of ideas for this ch. so I guess here it is. Oh well. Thanks to anyone who reviewed, and thank for reading.**

**Anyway, imagine there is a disclaimer right here because I am too tired to think of something clever to write down for it... :) Anyway, thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

Alexandra studied herself in the mirror. Lily sat on her bed, smiling. "You look fine, Alex."

"It's just with all that's going on, Sirius and I have only been on a couple dates alone."

"But you guys have been dating for don't need to try so hard to impress him."

Alexandra shook her head stubbornly. "I need to look perfect!"

Lily sighed. "In Sirius's eyes, you look fine just the way you are."

Alexandra scowled.

"Alexandra!"

"He's here! I'm not ready! Go hold him off."

Lily obeyed, giving Alexandra a backwards glance. "You are going to be look wonderful."

Sirius was talking quietly to James, and he smiled at Lily. "Where's Lex?"

Lily shrugged." For some reason, she is being very nit picky with her appearance."

Sirius's grey eyes bore into hers, and Lily had time to notice that he was very well dressed. He had fancy dress pants on and a nice dress shirt, with leather shoes.

"How long?"

"An Hour and a half I think."

Sirius shook his head. "ALEXANDRA! I AM SURE YOU LOOK FINE!"

He walked over in long strides to her room. "I' m coming in 5,4,3,2..."

Alexandra opened the door."Ready!"

Sirius looked amused. "Alexandra, I'm sure you looked fine an hour ago too."

"Fine!Fine! I only look fine!"

James winced, and Sirius seemed to be trying to find the words that could help him recover.

Lily marked the things down on her fingers. Overemotional. Very it was that time of the month.

Alexandra was very emotional on a certain day of the month, and Sirius had been so far able to be around her on those days.

"Alexandra, fine doesn't always mean fine. It can mean..." Sirius started, and looked at Lily with a pleading gaze.

"Alex,fine can mean you look really good. Like the boys at Hogwarts sometimes I said 'You are looking very fine today'." Lily said, and Sirius gave her a thankful glance.

James narrowed his eyes. "And who said that?"

Lily shrugged. "The Giant Squid of course. Alot of them James, some I didn't even know, kay?"

The mention of the Giant Squid brought a smile to everyone's face.

Alexandra and Sirius left, and James grimaced at Lily.

"Yikes. Sirius is going to have to pick his words carefully. "

Lily shrugged. "He'll manage. If I know Sirius, I know he is a very quick talker. How many detentions did he get out of?"

James shrugged. "We'll see."

Alexandra glanced around. "We are going to Diagon Alley. Why?"

Sirius led her through the crowds. "You'll see."

He didn't stop until they had reached Diagon Alley. "Oh no. Lex,get !"

Alexandra opened her mouth. "What?

"Nice to see you, Lil Cousin."

Sirius snarled. "Bella."

Bellatriz pointed her wand at Alexandra. "What are you doing with this filthy Mudblood, Sirius. Couldn't settle for Blood Traitor, could you?"

Sirius gave Alexandra a pleading look before drawing his wand.

"Levicorpus."He hissed, but Bellatrix easily blocked it.

And that started a vicious duel between between Bellatrix and Sirius.

"_Crucio!"_ Bellatrix snarled, and Sirius fell to his knees. Alexandra quickly pointed her wand at Bellatrix; it was her good fortune that Bellatrix had seemely forgotten Alexandra was there for the mean time.

"_Rictumsempra!" _Alexandra snarled.

Bellatrix started giggling madly while Sirius began to recover.

And to Sirius's and Alexandra's misfortune, another death eater joined the fight, and Alexandra's concentration was broken.

The death eater eagerly attacked Sirius, and Sirius, with a frustraded stance,began to duel.

"How dare you?" Bellatrix screamed. "_Crucio!"_

Alexandra's legs buckled. Bellatrix laughed like a maniac. The pain stopped momentarily, while Bellatrix kicked Alexandra in the stomach. " to Scream. Crucio!"

The pain returned, and Sirius glanced over. His eyes wide, he quickly stunned the death eater. He shot a spell at Bellatrix, which she quickly blocked.

Alexandra, weak now, tried once again to help. "_Expelliarmus!" _

Bellatrix's wand hurtled towards her, and with a fast motion, Alexandra snapped the wand.

It broke in half, and Bellatrix snarled."How dare you!"

Then, dark figures leaped down around them and the last thing that Alexandra remembered was darkness. Sickening darkness. Lonely, lonely darkness.

Terrifying.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Every Character you recongnize, not mine. But Alexandra is, thankyou very much. **

**I sincerely hope you like Alexandra/Sirius, because the whole next ch. is about them. And I know you don't get to see Remus much, soorrrry! I am going to try to fit him in in a very important part soon! And maybe a little Andromeda...?**

**Anyway, because this is a verrrrrry meannnnnn cliff hanger, I will give this preview... And don't worry, the next ch. will be on within twenty four hours.**

**Preview: **

Alexandra woke with a start, and then she instantly searched for her boyfriend.

"Right here, Lex."

"Sirius, how are going to get out?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"I have no bloody idea. But I am open to suggestions."

"What a bloody help you are."


	24. Chapter 24

Alexandra woke blearily, her whole body hurting.

"Nice for you to join us." Said a feminine voice snarkily.

"Who are you?" Alexandra whispered.

"I can tell you, but you have never heard of us. The Dark Riders."

"What the bloody hell is that?" Another voice said angrily.

"Sirius!" Alexandra said, glad to know her beloved wasn't dead.

The woman who must have done the talking at short, black hair, and haunting green eyes. She had a dark complexion, but was somewhat shorter.

"Don't underestimate me. I single handedly brought four people back here, and those pesty Death Eaters were very trying. You two must have been in shock."

Alexandra looked around. She felt cold, and when she got up, she felt as if she was chained and bound. The room seemed to be dark, a light shone on the woman.

"A neat little spell, your hair is blonde, anyway. Oh, I know all about Dark Riders may be unknown of, but we are very stealthly. And we want you to join us. You see, a St. Mungos healer and a Ministry trained Auror would be very helpful."

"What do you want?" Sirius said clearly.

"Us, Dark Riders want Control. We first need to rid the world of Death Eaters first, you see. They are quite a pain, going around and killing muggles, muggleborns, half bloods, blood traitors. And I need those people. I want to rule, take out the Ministry. I have an entirely different idea for wizarding government. Those Ministry fool's don't cut it for me, or the rest of the Dark Riders. Without Voldemort's knowledge...have you ever heard of Horcruxes?"

"No."

"A horcrux is an object that one hides a fragment of his/her soul in to atain immortality."

"Why have I never heard of them?" Sirius questioned.

"There are the foulest dark magic, therefore not allowed taught at any wizarding school."

"What about Horcruxes?"Alexandra asked.

"Have you never wondered what makes it that Voldemort can't die? He is a powerful wizard, but he is also a coward. Fears death, he does. Greedy. He wanted immortalitly, he killed for it. He knows that as long as the Horcruxes remain intack, he cannot die. Never. But I have destoyed most of them."

"Most of them? Meaning more than one?" Alexandra questioned.

"Uh huh. Anyway, you see I have destroyed most of them. And Voldemort has no idea. Someday, he will be gone, and then the Dark Riders can take over the have all kinds of plans, and we would be glad to allow you in. I will leave you with your thoughts."

The more Sirius and Alexandra learned about the Dark Riders, the more they were filled with dread. Because even if they succeced with their plan to wipe all of the Death Eaters out, they were not much better. The plans that were brought before them sickened them, like one where they would Imperius the heads of all the departments and have them overthrow the minister. They planned to controll everyone, make everyone abide by strict laws or accept their one kind thing they did was bring Sirius and Alexandra bread and water three times a day, but even that was small since they had saw people with meals fit for a king.

One man seemed to have found Alexandra quite attractive, for when he came to show these plans to her, his hand often strayed down her back to her bottom, and one day it even managed to slip up her shirt. She often would scramble, but it just egged him on more.

Alexandra and Sirius had no idea where they were, or how long they had spent there.

One day, when the man had begun his unwanted affection and touches, the woman strode in and was quite angered. She sent the man away, after glaring immensely at him.

She had then strode over to Alexandra and brought her out of her confinements, and the room was lit with bright lights. Every person Sirius and Alexandra had seen gathered, and Alexandra was brought to the middle of the room.

The woman brought out a wand, which Alexandra presumed to be hers. She tried to grab hers, but it was like a shield was against hers.

"_Tarantallegra." _The woman hissed.

Alexandra lost control of her legs, and she seemed to be dancing uncontrollably in fron of every one for the longest time. Many laughed, and soon tears rolled down her face.

"_Finite. Rictusempra."_

Alexandra gained control of her legs, but now began to laugh uncontrollably.

"_Levicorpus!"_

Sirius grew red in the face as he watched Alexandra's crying rapidly now, as she was held in the air by her ankle. To make matters worst, she was wearing a dress.

"_Liberacorpus. _Let it be known to any that if you make a move on my husband, you will be punished just as harshly. _Crucio!"_

The pain. So much pain.

Finally, the woman must have been done, and she then sent Sirius and Alexandra in a different room, saying that they couldn't stay in the main hall forever.

Alexandra fell asleep in Sirius's arms.

Alexandra woke with a start, and then she instantly searched for her boyfriend.

"Right here, Lex."

"Sirius, how are we going to get out?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"I have no bloody idea. But I am open to suggestions."

"What a bloody help you are."

"Are you okay? After yesterday?"

Alexandra's body was more sore than ever, and even taking deep breaths pained her.

"Not really."

Sirius didn't answer, just pulled her closer to him gently.

"Will we die here?" Alexandra asked.

"I honestly don't know."

They heard footsteps, and Sirius closed her in his arms tighter.

"Padfoot?"

Sirius looked up. "Moony?"

Remus appeared, his face looking awfully gaunt. "Prongs and I, well we thought you were dead. The girls have been in a horrible state. We all have. Alexandra, you look terrible."

"Thanks Rem."

"You're welcome. Now, here is what we are going to do. It is quite simple, actually. Portkey. I had ten minutes to search this building, and then this portkey, which happens to be an old Hufflepuff scarf, will leave in exactly..30 seconds. Both you ready?"

"Yes."

"Ready, set go."

They were at the ministry, and as soon as Mad Eye looked up, he gave Sirius a nod. "Get her to ."

Sirius and Remus nodded, and Remus strode over to Mad Eye. "I have found this file. I am hoping that it will give us some defense against the enemy."

"Death Eaters?"

"No. I will explain after Alexandra is checked into ."

Mad Eye nodded curtly. "And Lupin?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Consider yourself now employed full time here."

"Thanks Sir."

"Run along, she needs to be looked at. Constant Viligance. Black, nice to see you haven's managed to get yourself killed."

Sirius and Remus than supported Alexandra, one on each side. And that is how they went to St. Mungos, together, with Sirius and Alexandra in a daze and Remus positively happy.

* * *

**Okay, there that is! Disclaimer: You people have read to get to this point. You already know that I am NOT J.K ROWLING! Bummer, I know.**

**Next chapter... **

**Welcome to St. Mungos**

**Desperate and filled with Sorrow**

**ALIVE! **


	25. Chapter 25

Alexandra studied her had sprung for a private one; the attendent who had checked them in had refused until Sirius slid a pile of cash under his nose, and that had been that.

"Hello, I am healer Carlos and I need to ask you a few questions. Did the food they gave you taste any different?"

Alexandra looked at Sirius. "I refused food the for awhile. By the time I accepted it, I was so hungry that I guess I didn't notice."

The healer nodded. "I ask because of there is evidence that you were fed A Weakening Potion."

"A what?"

"It is very complex potion to make. It weakens a person until they are so weak they will agree to anything. Most likely she was fed it so that she would eventually agree to anything."

Sirius moved closer. He enclosed his hand around hers. "Anything? If they had asked her to, per say, leave that area and never see anyone that she had known again?"

The healer nodded. "Anything. Even murder herself or another."

Sirius gave Alexandra a scared look. "Healer Carlos, how long?"

"A day or so. Mr. Lupin rescued right on time. "

Alexandra gasped, and Sirius looked at Healer Carlos. "Why did they give it to her? I haven't shown any signs of weakness."

Healer Carlos shrugged. "That would be a better question to ask an auror. Anyway, the use of Crucio probably drove her to the limit. And as I am sure you know, your new healer will rotate in in exactly..five seconds. "

Alexandra sat quiet for a few seconds, then tears started to flow down her face. "I could have killed you! Or anyone!"

Sirius tried to calm her down, and when that turned out useless, he glanced around rapidly. "HEALER!HEALER!"

Nothing could stop Alexandra's hysterics, and finally a witch hurried in. "Ma'am, is there a prob...Alexandra!"

The witch had short, pixie cut blonde hair.

The witch spun around and darted out the doorway halfway, and then yelled in a excited voice. "LIIIIILLLYYYYY!"  
The red haired witch looked circles fell under her eyes and her eyes were glazed didn't even look at the inhabinents in the room. "What Tristen?"

"Lily Flower!" Sirius greeted, while Alexandra was still crying softly on his shoulder.

Lily swirled around, and the grievous look on her face washed completely."You're alive!"

"Of course we are. You can't get rid of us that easy. Where's Prongs anyway?He wasn't at the Ministry."

Lily nodded at Tristen, who walked away. She strode over to the side of the room, and she got a cup of water which she handed to Alexandra. "Searching. For you. In India today I believe. Today was the last day he had to search, Mad Eye told him he had to come back tomorrow. "

Alexandra started to calm down, and Lily walked over and started to read the clipboard Healer Carlos had left.

"Weakening Potion?" Lily raised her eyebrow. "Spill."

And Sirius told her the entire story, and at the end,Lily stood up and yawned. "I better find James. Remus was talking to Mad Eye, you say?"

Remus and Moody were talking, when Lily burst into Moody's office. "I need Remus."

Mad Eye chuckled. "If it isn't Miss Evans,have you happened to see Potter have you?"

"Obviously not. There is a reason I am here."

Remus turned in the chair. "Lily, I have no idea where James is."

Mad Eye nodded, and then he smirked at Remus. "See, Evans, we don't have Potter. Now can you leave us to discuss?"

Lily drew her wand, eyes flashing angrily. "I really am not in the mood. I just found out that my best friends, who I presumed dead, are not, and no one bothered to tell me. And I am just waiting to hex someone, so I strongly suggest if you like being able to sit down and hold you wand that you will release Remus so he and I can go find MY FIANCEE!"

Remus winced, and Mad Eye narrowed his eyes when the door swung open and James walked in, looking downcast.

"James!" Lily shrieked, throwing herself at him. "They're alive!"

James froze, then he looked at Remus. "Really?"

Remus nodded."They are at St. Mungos now."

James swung around and ran out the door, and Lily followed. Remus glanced at Mad Eye, and stood up. "I think I will be leaving now."

Sirius was still sitting right by Alexandra when Lily and James stepped in, followed by Remus.

They sat down, and Alexandra smiled softly. "Hey guys."

James and Lily sat down on her other side of her.

"You two are trying prematurely age me."James said in a stern voice.

Remus nodded."I have a few gray hairs now. I always knew Padfoot would give me my first gray hair."

Lily smiled. "Would you two stop complaining? What a joyous reunion."

A nurse ran into the room, her air flowing behind her. "You Know Who is dead! The death eaters are being rounded up as we speak!"

The five fell into stunned silence, and the nurse fled out of the room.

"The Dark Riders made their move." Alexandra choked.

Sirius kissed her on the forehead. "And they won't find 're moving. And we will keep moving."

Lily's mouth dropped. "Sirius..."

"There is no other thing we can do, Lily. And you guys can come with us or you can take your chances here, but they will not get Alexandra again."

Remus and James looked at each other, and Lily rubbed away a tear that was streaming down her cheek.

Alice and Frank walked in a few moments after, and there faces were grim.

"We have been fired. And Mad Eye is gone. No one can find him. After you left, Remus, he shut his door and when I walked in, he was gone. Wand on desk, but no Moody. A new guy, named Maxus Timberfus, took his place. And fired us." Frank said in a hollow voice.

Lily started to cry softly on James's shoulder. "We're leaving."

* * *

**Okay, I think this is where I am going to end Should've listened. This is far longer than I anticipated this section of this series being, and this is the last chapeter of Should've listened. **

**Of course, you are most likely curious about what happens next! Well, the sequal will be called,**

_**Running from Darkness**_

_**Sequal of Should've listened. **_

_**Sirius, Alexandra, Remus, Alice, Frank, and Lily and James left after the fall of the Dark Lord. Now, on the run from the infamous Dark Riders who are slowly taking over the Ministry, they will face many hardships and trials. Four years after that Fall, as the dealth of Voldemort is called, with James and Lily married, Sirius and Alexandra are married, and their families have grown. READ SHOULD'VE LISTENED FIRST! DARK RIDERS PLOT WILL BE CONFUSING IF YOU HAVE NOT READ SHOULD'VE LISTENED! **_


End file.
